Я Научусь Тебя Любить Часть 2
by Kit2000
Summary: Продолжение одноименного произведения. 3 года спустя.
1. Chapter 1

**Я научусь тебя любить**

Часть вторая

Глава I

--Леди и джентльмены, мы приветствуем вас на борту нашего авиалайнера. Наш маршрут Токио-Сеул пройдет на высоте 11000 метров над землей и будет длиться 3 часа. Убедительная просьба отключить все мобильные телефоны и ноутбуки. А теперь проверьте ваши пристежные ремни. Мы взлетаем. Благодарю за сотрудничество.

Почтительно поклонившись, молодая и привлекательная стюардесса удалилась из поля зрения. Все почувствовали, как самолет начал движение по взлетной полосе, унося пассажиров на своих белых крыльях в далекую и прекрасную Корею—страну Утренней Свежести.

Юноша закрыл глаза и начал вслушиваться в слова песни, которая доносилась через динамики стильных оранжевых наушников фирмы Sony. Он наслаждался этими редкими минутами, в которые мог полностью расслабиться и отключиться от внешнего мира. Вдруг слабый толчок в левое плечо нарушил гармонию с самим собой. Шатен нехотя приоткрыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону своего соседа.

--Послушай, дружище, ты ведь не оставишь меня скучать в одиночестве, правда?—синеволосы парень немного в возбужденном состоянии обратился к своему японскому товарищу.

--Трей, нам лететь целых три часа, так почему бы тебе немого не вздремнуть?—произнеся эти слова, юноша искренне улыбнулся.

--Йо, у нас совсем нет времени на отдых!—изумленно ответил парень. –По приезде в Сеул нам сразу нужно приступить к нашим обязанностям.

--То есть, ты хотел сказать _мне_,--поправил друга красивый шатен и сразу же продолжил,—Трей, позволь мне задать тебе вопрос. Я единственный из нас двоих, у кого есть дела в Корее, так почему же ты летишь со мной?

--Будто и сам догадаться не можешь,--буркнул синеволосый парень.

--Знаешь, на этот счет у меня нет никаких соображений. Может, ты будешь так любезен и откроешь мне цель своей поездки?—поинтересовался Йо у своего лучшего друга.

Трей Рэйсер был очень рад, что, наконец-то, Асакура не выдержал и задал ему этот вопрос. От гордости за себя, айну просто распирало, и он произнес:

--Ну, раз тебе так интересно, то я отвечу. Во-первых, это шанс посмотреть мир! Ведь кроме юга США и маленького кусочка Китая, мы с тобой ничего не видели.

После этого последовала короткая пауза.

--Во-вторых, ты едешь с ответственной и благородной миссией, и я, как твой лучший друг, просто обязан поддержать тебя в этом нелегком деле.

От этих слов на лице шатена проступила недоверчивая улыбка, и он решил спросить у голубоглазого парня о настоящей причине его поездки.

--А где же истинная причина?—задал вопрос Йо.

Трей был удивлен проницательности японца и, немного помедлив, все же решил ответить начистоту.

--У меня есть свои личные мотивы,--сказав это, он отвернулся к иллюминатору и сделал вид, что занят рассматриванием пушистых облаков за толстым стеклом.

Посмотрев на спину друга, Асакура глубоко вздохнул и произнес немного усталым, но доброжелательным тоном.

--Хорошо, ты меня убедил. Надеюсь, Трей, ты посвятишь меня в курс дела.

Услышав добродушный ответ, Рэйсер тот час же повернулся к нему лицом. От этих действий улыбка Йо стала шире.

--Дружище, я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, что позволил мне остаться.

--Никаких проблем,--ответил шатен. –В последнее время ты был очень занят промоушеном своей книги и я подумал, что будет эгоистично с моей стороны оторвать тебя от дел и позвать с собой.

--Но о чем речь, Йо!—воскликнул айну, растроганный до глубины души заботой о себе своим лучшим другом. –Если быть честным, то я отправился в эту поездку, чтобы осуществить мою давнюю мечту.—При этих словах глаза парня загорелись ярче звезд на небе. –Я хочу убедить спонсоров построить в этом заповеднике болото величиной с город!

Обработав услышанную информацию, Йо громко рассмеялся и сразу же получил неодобрительные и косые взгляды пассажиров в свой адрес.

--Я не вижу тут ничего смешного!—обиженно заявил закаленный холодом парень.

--Кхе…кхе…извини,--искренне и простодушно ответил Асакура.—Я думал, что ты уже давно оставил эту навязчивую идею.

--Мечта на то и есть мечта, чтобы к ней стремиться,--буркнул модный писатель,--и моя книга мне в этом поможет,--уверенно заявил он.

--Ты безнадежен,--покачав головой, констатировал факт длинноволосый парень. –Как можно назвать _это_ собственный произведением? Ведь оно чистой воды плагиат.

--Нет! Это неверное умозаключение! Плагиат—это когда копируешь все, а я перенес время и место действия, заменил имена героев, подогнал их под нашу культуру! Благодаря мне, это произведение получило вторую жизнь! Я намерен прославить его не весть мир!—не унимался Трей.—Я даже изучил белорусский язык, чтобы прочитать эту замечательную книгу в оригинале!

--Но основную идею ты оставил без изменений,--подытожил кареглазый юноша.

--Ты знаешь, я проконсультировался у твоего брата—успешного адвоката. Он ответил, что с юридической точки зрения это законно, так как прошло уже достаточно времени с кончины автора оригинальной идеи, и, плюс ко всему, я потрудился выкупить авторские права. И после этого на меня сошло озарение. Я понял—это судьба. Она взывает ко мне! Я просто был обязан написать книгу, дать жизнь моим собственным «Японцам на болоте»!

--Ты знаешь, не хочу тебя обидеть,--осторожно начал шатен,--но мне до сих пор не понятно, как твоя книга получила несказанную популярность в нашей стране и стала бестселлером года. Для меня это просто загадка века какая-то.

--Что тут непонятного?—удивленно спросил знаменитый писатель,--люди оценили саму идею романа,--при этих словах лицо Трея приняло выражение матерого публициста, и он был готов дать Асакуре интервью на основную тему своего популярного творения, как неожиданно раздался высокий голос стюардессы, которая сообщила о том, что самолет заходит на посадку.

Айну был немного расстроен тем, что их важный разговор с Йо прерван, но поразмыслив немного, он ободрился. В следующий раз при возможности, он обязательно расскажет своему другу главную концепцию своей книги со всеми вытекающими подробностями.

OooooO

--Благодарю Вас,--вежливо сказал кареглазый юноша, беря ключи от своего гостиничного номера у приятного на вид портье. Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся профессиональной белозубой улыбкой.

Гости сказочной страны Утренней Свежести вошли в распахнувшиеся для них зеркальные двери лифта, который доставил двух высоких парней на самый верхний этаж пятизвездочного отеля, где находились их временные апартаменты.

--Посмотри, Йо, какие просторные комнаты! И обои здесь, что надо! И обставлено все по последнему слову техники! Ух, ты, у них здесь ест даже джакузи.

Асакура с широкой улыбкой наблюдал за своим слегка эмоциональным другом. Трей со скоростью звука бегал из комнаты в комнату и громко восторгался всеми удобствами элитного номера.

--Да, организаторы съезда не поскупились и приняли нас на высоком уровне,--произнес свои мысли вслух японец.

--Да, ты прав,--согласился с другом парень с севера. --Мне интересно, а какую программу развлечений они для нас приготовили?—все не унимался синеволосый юноша.

--Кто знает?—пожав плечами, ответил шатен и, немного подумав, продолжил,--уверен, скучать нем здесь не придется.

ОооооО

--Мистер Ким, все ли готово к принятию наших высокопоставленных гостей?—по-деловому спросила красивая и статная блондинка.

--Да, госпожа Тао. Все приготовления были завершены уже вчера, как Вы и просили,--учтивым голосом ответил высокий кореец.

--Отлично. Тогда, действуем по плану,--одобрительно сказала Анна, выходя из своего кабинета уже поздним вечером.

Проходя мимо секретарши, молодая бизнес-леди остановилась и дала несколько распоряжений, касающихся непосредственно церемонии открытия съезда. Та внесла пометки в свою записную книжку и учтиво поклонилась.

Анна была очень занята. На носу было открытие важного мероприятия, и она целыми днями занималась управленческими делами. Их семья была одним из ведущих спонсоров и главным организатором этого съезда. Вот уже как две недели она находилась в Сеуле вдали от своего мужа и ребенка. Напряжение и стресс начинали потихоньку подтачивать ее нервную систему. Анна знала, что ее работа была важна для Рена, и осознание этого успокаивало молодую женщину.

Эти мысли сопровождали ее на протяжении всей дороги к дому, где находилась недавно приобретенная ею элитная квартира. Запарковав свой блестящий Maserati на персональной стоянке подземного многоуровневого гаража, располагавшегося в многоэтажном жилом доме, длинноволосая красавица направилась к лифту. По дороге она услышала звонок своего мобильного телефона. На табло высветился номер ее названной сестры. Войдя в лифт, Анна грациозным движением своих тонких длинных пальцев нажала кнопу «ответить».

--Позволь, угадаю, ты опять засиделась допоздна в офисе,--на другом конце провода послышался звонкий, словно колокольчик, женский голос.

--Нет, я уже дома, принимаю расслабляющую ванну с экстрактом ромашки,--ответила блондинка, как можно тише прикрывая входную дверь своих владений.

--Рада это слышать, а то я уже подумывала, не сообщить ли моему драгоценному братцу о том, что его горячо любимая жена просто, не побоюсь этого слова, горит на работе, вместо того, чтобы сгорать в его крепких объятиях дома.

Губы блондинки растянулись в ироничной ухмылке.

--Предположу, что он войдет в мою ситуацию и не расстроиться, узнав подробности моей двухнедельной личной жизни,--парировала японка на весьма привольное замечание Джун.

--Ах, да, как я могла не учесть одну не хитрую истину. Для нашей семьи работа, оказывается, на первом месте, чем разум и чувства.

Анна бесшумно усмехнулась на это едкое замечание.

--Дорогая сестра, ты совсем не веришь в наши с ним романтические отношения,--ровным тоном произнесла Тао, устало опустившись на белый кожаный диван просторной гостиной, стильно обставленной по всем канонам современной моды.

--Если бы не верила, то не проделывала бы долгий путь и не приехала бы в эту страну,--иронично кинув замечание в адрес жены брата, китаянка вышла из спальни и встала за спиной Анны.

Почувствовав присутствие знакомой особы, блондинка даже не подумала повернуться в ее сторону. В ответ на укоризненную реплику, дочь страны Восходящего Солнца лишь скрестила руки на своей груди.

--Мне казалось, ты обрадуешься моему приезду,--с легкими нотками обиды воскликнула Тао Ли, присаживаясь в мягкое кресло, стоящее напротив дивана.

--Я рада тебя видеть,--искренне произнесла хрупкая японка, и на ее розовых губах появилась легкая улыбка.

Пару секунд старшая женщина тщательно изучала свою собеседницу, но ее пристальный взгляд не смутил темноглазую красавицу.

--Так я и думала…совсем заработалась,--тяжело выдохнула Джун.—В твоих глазах уже нет того живого блеска. Кожа бледнее обычного, нет даже намека на цвет розового жемчуга. Волосы стали тусклыми и безжизненными,--разочаровано подытожила Тао Ли.

Ответа со стороны леди-босс не последовало.

--Дженн Ли знает, где ты сейчас находишься?—вежливо поинтересовалась Тао, дабы поддержать беседу, пусть и не очень приятную.

Красивое лицо китаянки на секунду застыло от вопроса не по теме.

--Да, он сам меня провожал на самолет. Но это к делу не относится. Ты мне тут зубы не заговаривай, дорогая моя. Чуяло мое сердце, что я нужна тебе, как воздух.

На слова названной сестры, Анна лишь улыбнулась. Но китаянка не сдавалась, она знала, что это была фальшивая улыбка. Ее-то, Тао Ли, не проведешь этим трюком.

--Хорошо, что у моего братца появились неотложные дела в Гонконге, и ему пришлось отложить поездку в Сеул на несколько дней, а то…--она сделала короткую паузу для того, чтобы акцентировать следующую часть предложения,--он бы несказанно расстроился, увидев свою жену в таком удручающем взор состоянии.

--Рен задержится?—с плохо замаскированным под удивление разочарованием спросила Анна.

--Да, поэтому мы решили, что наилучшим выходом из этого непредвиденного положения будет мой приезд. Я возьму все оставшиеся дела на себя. А ты, Анна,-- строго обратилась к ней Джун,--должна отдохнуть. До съезда осталось три дня, так используй их с умом. Рен трудно переживает вашу вынужденную разлуку, хоть и старается не показывать этого окружающим. Но я открываю тебе этот секрет. Мой братец места себе не находит от тоски по тебе.

Каждое слово Джун, сказанное о Рене, болью отдавало в ее сердце. Блондинка вынуждена была признать себе, что безумно скучает по своему заботливому и любящему мужу. Единственное средство от хандры, которое она для себя открыла, как не банально это звучит, оказалось работа. В ней молодая женщина могла утолить свою печаль. Мысли о муже и горячо любимой дочери уже не были столь болезненными.

--Я предложила Рену доверить мне Лифэн, дабы я смогла привезти малышку к ее маме,…но он категорически мне отказал. Ох уж, эти мужчины!!!—Джун с раздражением сжала подлокотники кресла,--когда остаются без жен, становятся такими сентиментальными, что дети для них приобретают статус драгоценностей, с которыми тяжело расстаться. Только в них они могут найти утешение для себя. Я думаю, что он поступил эгоистично, не позволив взять мою племянницу с собой. И ты должна обязательно закатить ему скандал. Нет, не простой, а грандиозный! Только так он сможет заплатить за боль материнского сердца, страдающего без любимого дитя.

--Я уверена, у Рена есть веская причина, которая оправдает его поступок,--с твердостью в голосе заявила темноглазая блондинка.

«_Хмм…я не перестаю восхищаться своей названной сестрой. Она такая сильная_»,--с уважением подумала Тао Ли. «_Мне тоже стоит поучиться твердости духа у нее. Разлука с моим любимым сыном сделал меня совсем слабой. Надеюсь, Дженн хорошо о нем позаботится, а не то…неприятности станут для него спутниками по жизни_»,--с раздражением подумала зеленоволсая женщина.

--Мы должны доверять своим мужьям даже в тех ситуациях, которые нам не по нраву,--подытожила Анна, тем самым поставив точку на их разговоре.

--Да, ты права,--с тенью сомнения в голосе ответила Джун.

Родственницы тепло обнялись и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, разошлись по своим спальням. Нужно было как следует отдохнуть перед насыщенным событиями завтрашним днем.

ОооооО

--Вот список гостей, госпожа Ли.

--Благодарю Вас, Вы можете быть свободны,--произнесла зеленоволосая красавица и сразу же приступила к изучению материала. –Да-а-а…Анна потрудилась на славу. Столько влиятельных и высокопоставленных особ.

Вдруг лицо молодой женщины стало белее полотна и на висках проступили капельки холодного пота. Судорожно сглотнув, она дрожащей рукой потянулась к телефону.

_Пии…Пии…_

--Алло,--на другом конце провода послышался глубокий бархатистый голос.

--Рен! Беда!—простонала в трубку Джун.

Услышав сдавленный от волнения голос сестры, по позвоночнику молодого мужчины пробежал электрический импульс.

--Что случилось?—жестко спросил Тао.

--Ты не поверишь!_ Он_ будет присутствовать на съезде. Я не знаю, как это могло произойти, но…--Джун не успела закончить фразу, как услышала треск чего-то в трубке.

--Рен? Что случилось? Алло! Ответь мне!—от волнения она привстала с кожаного кресла и оперлась рукой о широкий дубовый стол.

--Я лично проверял список несколько раз, но его там не было,--с раздражением произнес глава клана Тао. –Найди виновника этой непростительной ошибки. Я лично с ним разберусь.

Холод пробежал по хрупкому телу китаянки от тона, с которым были сказаны эти слова.

--Хорошо,--ответила женщина. Она хотела спросить, как вести себя в данной ситуации, но не успела и слова произнести, как ее прервали.

--Будь с ней рядом. Все время. Не допускай Асакуре вступать с Анной в близкий контакт. Я даю тебе полномочия делать все, что угодно. Если понадобится, впускай в ход охрану. Только защити ее,--каждое сказанное им слово было натянуто и вибрировало, словно струна.

Джун почувствовала, как трудно Рену давалась родная речь. От бурлящих эмоций и негодования ему сейчас было очень сложно справиться с самим собой.

--Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, братик,-- поспешила хоть как-то успокоить молодого мужчину Тао Ли.

Он тяжело вздохнул, будто лет 100 не дышал.

--Благодарю. Я прибуду, как только смогу. Собрание совета директоров назначено на завтра. После него я сразу вылечу в Сеул.—Затем последовала немая пауза. Послышался треск разбитого стекла и сиплый от переживаемого отчаяния голос.—Но все равно этого не достаточно…Съезд открывается сегодня. Она встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и меня не будет рядом. Я не смогу поддержать ее в трудную минуту, как обещал.

--Рен, не мучай себя так. Анна очень сильная женщина. Она стойко переживает вашу вынужденную разлуку. Она доверяет тебе всем сердцем. Твоя жена даже виду не подала, что расстроилась, когда услышала, что ты не дал мне Лифэн. Она сказала, что у тебя были причины поступить так.

От услышанного в сердце жгучего брюнета потеплело.

--И она пристыдила меня, сказав, что мы должны доверять своим мужьям, как самим себе. Твоя супруга выдающаяся женщина и я не перестаю ей восхищаться. Мое уважение к ней безгранично.

Этой фразой Тао Ли подытожила все ей выше сказанное.

--Хорошо, я рассчитываю на тебя. И обязательно позвони мне после открытия,--уже более мягким тоном произнес Тао.

--Обязательно,--согласилась старшая сестра.

В трубке молодой китаянки послышались гудки. Она устало опустилась в кресло и непроизвольно протяжно выдохнула.

--Да-а-а…вечер намечается не из легких,--прошептала красавица, запрокинув голову на спинку.

ОооооО

После того, как Рен завершил разговор, трубка сотового телефона, словно хрустальная, рассыпалась в его напряженной руке на сотни осколков. Он нервно провел рукой по своим иссиня-черным волосам.

Да, судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. Если бы он только знал, что Йо появится в списке гостей, ни за что бы не поддался на уговоры Анны помочь ему с работой. А теперь он, словно беспомощный зверь в клетке, должен сидеть здесь и ждать.

А тем временем она будет сражаться с прошлым своими собственными силами. Эти мысли сводили его с ума. Невольно всплыли в памяти события трехлетней давности: ее переживания, болезнь, этот полный безысходности взгляд, который он увидел в ее глазах, когда нашел одну одинешеньку на том пустынном пляже, промокшую и дрожащую от холодного ветра. Воспоминания, словно картинки, проносились перед глазами. Она была тогда такой потерянной и поломанной изнутри.

От вновь пережитых эмоций глаза мужчины стали бледно-желтыми, и кровь прилила к голове.

«_А теперь все может повториться_», --подумал Рен. «_Если с ней что-нибудь случится, я просто не смогу этого пережить. Она для меня все_».

Своими широкими ладонями он закрыл себе лицо, словно отгоняя дурные мысли, но они даже и не думали покидать его голову. Все новые и новые жуткие картины приходили ему на ум, доставляя его сердцу невыносимую боль. Тао стиснул зубы и, словно раненный лев, прорычал сквозь них. От досады и отчаяния Рен с неконтролируемой силой пнул то, что ему первое попалось под ноги.

Дорогой стеклянный столик отлетел на другой конец кабинета, задев по дороге напольную вазу с цветами, и, стукнувшись о стену, с треском и грохотом разбился. Осколки полетели в разные стороны со скоростью звука. Тао закрыл лицо рукой как раз вовремя. Несколько больших и острых кусочков стекла, словно ножи, вошли в его руку, попортив дорогой материал его элегантного пиджака.

Мужчина даже не скривился от боли. Он машинально выдернул окровавленные стекла из своей руки и отбросил их в сторону.

На ужасные звуки в кабинет босса вбежала молоденькая секретарша и в ужасе застыла от картины, представшей ее взору.

Директор с застывшим, словно маска, лицом стоял посреди раскуроченного помещения с окровавленными руками, с одной из которых толстой струей стекала красная жидкость, создавая лужу на ковре.

Вид крови отрезвил девушку, и она бросилась к своему рабочему месту, чтобы немедленно вызвать дежурных медиков фирмы.

ОооооО

--Анна, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Это очень важно.

--Что могло произойти, чтобы ты так неожиданно пригласила меня пообедать с тобой?

Лицо Джун выглядело обеспокоенным, и это не могло не остаться незамеченным со стороны блондинки. Что-то подсказывало ей о том, что ее названная сестра имела веские причины для сегодняшней встречи.

--Я буду краткой,--Джун вздохнула и с усердием посмотрела на собеседницу. –Есть одна проблема. Сегодня я узнала список людей, представляющих интересы стран-организаторов. Среди них была фамилия Асакура.

Тао Ли внимательно следила за реакцией Анны, но та даже и бровью не повела. В ответ белокурая женщина лишь вложила в рот кусочек искусно приготовленной рыбы и принялась тщательно пережевывать пищу.

--Я знаю,--наконец ответила она, промакивая рот салфеткой. –Мне сообщили, что главным инвестором из Японии является семья Асакура в лице Хао. Он должен передать мне пакет документов. Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы.

Китаянка была немного удивлена словами родственницы. Значит, она думала, что ей придется встретиться со старшим из братьев.

--Может, так оно и было, но…--Джун немного помедлила, подбирая слова, чтобы ее следующее заявление не звучало слишком шокирующее.—В этот году Японию будет представлять Асакура Йо.

И снова перед ней было невозмутимое лицо невестки. Только вот в черных глазах на долю секунды показалась тревога.

Анна молчала. Она повернула голову в сторону окна и на мгновение потерялась в своих мыслях.

--Понимаешь,--послышался голос Тао Ли,--мы с Реном волнуемся. Не станет ли эта встреча роковой для тебя?

«_Какой же слабой вы меня считаете_»,--подумала молодая женщина. Она повернула лицо к собеседнице и спокойно сказала.

--У вас не должно быть повода для беспокойства. Мне все равно, кто из близнецов будет присутствовать на съезде. Все будет хорошо.

Хоть ее слова и звучали уверенно, но Джун не могла просто так поверить в них. Позади были три года супружеской жизни Рена и Анны, и Джун как сестра не могла позволить, чтобы что-то или кто-то смог помешать их счастью. Пусть Анна и говорит, что все будет хорошо, но китаянка решила использовать свои методы, дабы лично убедится в правдивости слов своей невестки.

ОооооО

Открытие вечера прошло успешно. Правительство корейской столицы лично поблагодарило главных инвесторов проекта под названием «Заповедник для редких видов животных». На самом деле эта глобальная проблема беспокоила весь мир в течение многих лет. И вот, нашлись люди, которые не пожалели своих средств и сил для того, чтобы общими усилиями выкупить целый остров на территории Южной Кореи, чтобы организовать заповедник для вымирающих видов животных с лучшими условиями для их обитания. Среди этих состоятельных людей нашлись три семьи, представляющие свои страны. Клан Тао из Китая являлся главным инвестором и организатором проекта. Семья Ким из Кореи, которая сделала все возможное для того, чтобы получить у правительства разрешения на покупку острова. Семейство Асакура, представлявшее страну Восходящего Солнца, внесло большой денежный вклад и подготовило всю нужную документацию для устроения заповедника на территории острова.

Трей все не мог налюбоваться на роскошную обстановку зала. Все, что говорил мужчина на трибуне, пролетало мимо его ушей. Он никогда не любил занудных людей с их еще более занудными речами. И барану было понятно, что все присутствующие здесь собрались не семечки грызть, а работать на благо «Грин Писа».

--Слушай, Йо, а ведь мы тут Рена должны встретить,--хлопнул друга по плечу синеволосый парень.—Ужас, 4 года прошло с тех пор, как я его в последний раз видел. Интересно, он постарел?

Шатен добродушно улыбнулся на последний вопрос товарища.

--Если дело касается Рена то, думаю, он не изменился. Скорее, выглядит лучше прежнего.

--Да, ты прав…эти китайцы…--Трей поднес руку к подбородку и сузил глаза в каком-то немом подозрении,--они знают рецепт эликсира молодости и долголетия, тогда как мы вынуждены есть рис, убеждая себя, что это поможет нам сохранить форму и гибкость суставов на долгие годы.

У младшего Асакуры показались фиолетовее полосы на лице. Трей был хорошим парнем и отличным другом, но иногда его рассудительность просто пугала.

--В любом случае,--продолжил айну, забыв о своем временном помрачении ума,--он повел себя просто по-свински. Ни разу в гости не заехал, а еще другом себя считает.

Йо отпил немного шампанского из дорогого хрустального бокала, и в его глазах показалась тень грусти.

--Знаешь,-- начал он,--а я слышал, что Рен женился.

--Да-да,--закивал головой писатель,--я тоже слышал, будто Тао заключил брачный союз с какой-то аристократкой из Франции. Но ты знаешь, Йо,--ухмылка коснулась губ Рэйсера, и он торжественно произнес,--я не верю, что наш Рен мог жениться по любви! Ну, ты сам понимаешь, как у этих богатых заведено. Скорее всего, это фикция, чисто для того, чтобы бизнес расширить.

Асакура ничего не ответил. Ему самому было трудно поверить в то, что его друг, всегда сосредоточенный и ничем не пробиваемый, вдруг решил оставить холостяцкую жизнь и обзавестись семьей. Хотя, наверное, каждый мужчина должен совершить этот шаг в жизни. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже…

Новость о женитьбе Рена Йо услышал несколько лет назад. Тогда ему действительно было трудно в это поверить, но сейчас он даже немного завидовал своему китайскому другу, что тот решился на такой важный поступок раньше, чем он, Йо, сам. Пусть даже если женитьба Тао и была фикцией, но все равно она повлекла за собой изменение статуса. А поверить в то, что Рен мог взять в жены какую-то абсолютно ему не интересную женщину, тоже было довольно сложно. В одном Асакура был уверен точно: он потерял свой шанс стать семьянином в ту дождливую ночь 4 года назад.

--О-о-о…вот это лицо, дружище,--посмотрев на товарища, прокомментировал Трей,-- с такой миной и молоко может прокиснуть. Ты чего это? Небось, опять невесту свою сбежавшую вспомнил?

Шатен слабо усмехнулся. Как же он не любил говорить на эту больную тему.

А Рэйсер все не унимался.

--Да забудь ты ее. Все кончено. 4 года прошло. Сколько ты еще будешь о ней вспоминать? Не стоит она тебя, друг мой, не стоит. Если бы она тебя ценила—не бросила бы.

--Трей,--Асакура взглянул на собеседника с доброй улыбкой на лице,--давай не будем об этом. Я благодарен тебе за твою поддержку, но я все еще чувствую вину перед Анной.

Синеволосый писатель закатил глаза, шлепнув ладонью по щеке.

--Нет, ну я больше не могу. Йо, открой глаза и посмотри в будущее! Вокруг столько хороших и красивых девушек, готовых подарить тебе то, что не могла дать эта Снежная Королева! Не знаю, что надо было сделать, чтобы растопить ее ледяное сердце! Да ее и женщиной трудно назвать! Самая настоящая «снежная баба»! Даже мне—парню, привыкшему к сибирским морозам, было бы слишком холодно рядом с ней! Я каждый день благодарю Небеса, что ты на ней не женился.

Йо лишь вздохнул. Когда Трея «несло», лучше было помалкивать. Но тут айну вдруг ахнул, схватил друга за шею и заставил его посмотреть в сторону, куда он указывал пальцем.

--О! Смотри-смотри! Какая красота! Ну, что за диво среди бела дня!

Стойкий к арктическим ветрам юноша указал на высокую кореянку, беседовавшую с кем-то из организаторов.

--Чем не невеста?

--Прекрати, Трей! Я уж сам как-нибудь разберусь,--отмахнулся знатный японец.

--Да ты только послушай,--не отступал синеволосый энтузиаст,--этот съезд просто находка для нас! Глядишь—и вправду невесту тебе достойную подыщем. Как тебе вон та крашенная? Хороша… Не находишь?

На сей раз выбор пал на стройную белокурую девушку в национальном китайском шелковом платье, расшитом золотом и драгоценными камнями. Ее волосы были заплетены в две косы, каждая из которых была закреплена в виде свисающего обруча по обе стороны головы. Лица сей привлекательной особы не было видно, так как она стояла спиной к двум представителям японской нации.

--Уверен, она просто красавица!—не прекращал восторгаться Трей.—Ты только посмотри на ее фигуру! А какая осанка!

Йо и правда заметил, что его глаза уже довольно долго всматривались в силуэт незнакомки. Она показалась ему такой недостижимой и в тоже время такой манящей.

В микрофон раздался голос мистера Кима.

--Дамы и господа, теперь я хотел бы попросить госпожу Тао сказать несколько слов о нашем совместном проекте. Госпожа Тао, прошу Вас,--с этими словами пожилой мужчина отошел немного от трибуны и в почтительном поклоне пригласил женщину занять свое место у микрофона.

Все присутствующие устремили свой взгляд на сцену. Глаза Йо и Трея сильно расширились от неподдельного удивления, когда та самая девушка, на которую они смотрели все это время, кивнула своему собеседнику и, подняв голову, грациозно поднялась по ступенькам и подошла к микрофону, перед этим успев обменяться рукопожатием с мистером Кимом.

Как только она встала лицом к публике, Асакура и его спутник застыли в немом шоке.

--Дорогие гости,--женщина начала свою речь четким и уверенным голосом,--мы рады видеть вас сегодня, собравшихся здесь по случаю открытия уникального заповедника для вымирающих видов животных.

Она грамотно расставляла паузы посреди предложений, чтобы переводчик смог быстро перевести все, о чем она говорила на китайском языке.

--Много общих сил и средств было вложено в это благое дело. Несколько лет ушло на обустройство острова. Но сегодня я с уверенностью могу сказать, что вся проделанная работа совсем скоро порадует нас своими результатами. Мой муж и я были инициаторами этого проекта. На наш замысел откликнулись люди, которым было не все равно, что станет с вымирающей фауной мира, в котором мы живем. Примите нашу глубокую благодарность за вашу помощь и сотрудничество. Уже через месяц наш заповедник будет готов принять множество видов редких животных. Общими усилиями мы сумеем сделать так, чтобы братья наши меньшие могли жить спокойно и больше не боятся пуль браконьеров.

Йо не мог отвести взгляд от молодой роскошной особы, чей голос звучал совсем как у _нее_.

--Анна,--глухо прошептали его губы.

--Вот тебе и аристократка из Франции,--с присвистом сказал Трей, но его слова, словно эхо, прозвучали в ушах шатена.

«_Но как это возможно? Анна жена Рена? Этого не может быть…»--_мысли, будто лезвия клинка, кружились в голове японца. «_Здесь какая-то ошибка_!»

Но в подтверждение его неправильного рассуждения женщину в белом снова назвали госпожой Тао.

--Так вот значит как,--ехидно прошипел японский писатель,--тебя кинула, а сама позарилась на состояние Рена, охмурила его, а затем бросилась в его объятия!

Йо не знал, почему слова друга так сильно задевали его. В груди закипела обида… на Рена, но более всего на _нее._

Зачем? Зачем она сделала это? Почему она вышла замуж за Тао, а его, Асакуру, бросила, не сказав ни слова? Да еще и посмешищем перед людьми выставила! Неужели это та Анна, которую он искал и ждал все эти 4 года? Как же так?!

А она блистала и совершенно не выглядела той, кем была раньше. В ней что-то изменилось, но Йо не мог уловить, что именно. Словно перед ним стоял знакомый человек, но с иной личностью. Он хотел коснуться ее, удостовериться в том, что это действительно было она. Ее произношение, тембр и интонация были чужды ему… да и ей тоже! Так почему же Анна выбрала именно китайский язык, чтобы обратиться к залу? Отчего, все связанное с Китаем, вдруг стало для него таким противным и невыносимым?! Что это за жгучее чувство в груди? Отчего зубы начали непроизвольно стискиваться?

Госпожа Тао с уважением поклонилась и под общий шум аплодисментов спустилась в зал.

Почему она была так прекрасна в этом белом платье? Если бы сейчас перед его глазами стояла та Кайама, которую он знал до этого момента, то она обязательно была бы в черном. Это был ее любимый цвет. А теперь это белое китайское платье,… словно она прилетела из другого мира, к которому он, Йо, не принадлежал. Для него стало жизненной необходимостью поговорить с ней, заглянуть в ее ониксовые глаза. Интересно, что он увидит в них, когда она встретит его?

--Йо, что ты стоишь, как пень, ресницами хлопая! Иди и заставь объясниться эту хитрую лису!

После этих слов младший Асакура почувствовал сильный толчок в плечо, отчего ноги парня сделали несколько непроизвольных шагов вперед. Шатен не обернулся на столь грубый поступок своего спутника. Ему было все равно. Сейчас перед ним стояла дилемма. Он хотел подойти к белокурой девушке, но что-то его удерживало. Однако этот ступор продлился недолго, так как нарастающее желание узнать правду вскоре послало импульсы в его тело, и Йо, не помня себя от эмоций, направился к жене своего китайского друга. Конечно, Асакура не мог знать, что за каждым его действие пристально следили два раскосых изумрудных глаза.

Джун весь вечер не выпускала его из виду, чтобы, в случае чего, сдержать обещание, данное брату. На этом съезде китаянка чувствовала своим долгом уберечь названную сестру от нахального вторжения в ее личное пространство со стороны Асакуры. И теперь этот момент настал. Тао Ли ледяным взглядом наблюдала за поведением шатена, но когда он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Анны, зеленоволосая женщина просто не смогла стерпеть такого хамства. Она сделала два четких щелчка пальцами, и рядом с черноокой красавицей появились трое высоких габаритных китайских мужчины. Они выросли перед глазами Йо, как грибы после дождя.

Увидев такой эскорт, парень даже остановился на полпути к своей цели. Но «цель» даже и бровью не повела, словно присутствие этих трех «шкафов» было совершенно обыденным делом. Она продолжала общаться со знатными деловыми партнерами. Иногда в зале сверкали вспышки фотокамер, запечатлевающих виновников столь грандиозного события. Но Йо решил не сдаваться. Он весь вечер пытался получить хоть малейший шанс поговорить с Анной. Но, куда бы он ни пошел, трое добрых молодцев следовали за ней повсюду, словно тени. Пока Асакура обдумывал все возможные способы добиться ее внимания, Анна незаметно покинула зал.

Молодая женщина видела и чувствовала его стремление встретиться с ней. Она догадалась, откуда взялись те три бодигарда, и в глубине души Анна была благодарна Джун за ее помощь. Нет, японка не боялась этой встречи, но и желания видеть и тем более общаться с Йо у нее также не возникало. Странное чувство зародилось в ее груди. Чувство, граничащее между тоской и тревогой. Поэтому Тао решила не терять времени и уехать с вечера. Она успела решить самые важные вопросы, остальное могло подождать и до завтра. Сейчас ей был необходим глоток свежего воздуха.

Все же странно получилось. Анна думала, что смогла забыть о Йо, но как оказалось, его присутствие сильно смущало и зажимало ее. Хоть она и старалась скрыть это под маской успешной леди-босс.

Оказаться в салоне роскошной машины—подарка дорогого мужа,—было спасением. Она не понимала, почему ей стало так неприятно находится в одном помещении с бывшим женихом. Но теперь ей было значительно лучше. Один поворот ключа зажигания—и резвая, хранящая в себе свой таинственный потенциал, Maserati пробудилась от недолгого сна, поприветствовав свою обладательницу ласкающим слух рычанием мотора.

Скорость стало необходимостью для Анны. Когда стрелка спидометра переваливала за 100, молодая леди могла почувствовать себя свободной и неуловимой. Рен учел эту особенность характера жены, когда подарил ей итальянскую «пантеру» с эмблемой короны на капоте.

Рен…он был всегда так внимателен к ней. Обращал внимание на ее любой каприз или желание. Три самых счастливых года ее жизни прошли рядом с этим непреступным китайским принцем. Иногда японка задавалась вопросом: а заслужила ли она такую жизнь? Она была горячо любима и обожаема, и пыталась отвечать взаимностью, но все же, наступали моменты, когда сознание четко твердило, что тех чувств, которые она отдавала ему, было недостаточно, чтобы отплатить за все, что Рен сделал и продолжал делать для нее.

Рен…

Как же ей хотелось снова ощутить на себе его объятия, услышать его проникновенный и одновременно такой бархатный и нежный голос, заглянуть в его золотые с оранжевым оттенком глаза. Только лишь одна мысль о муже могла заставить сердце биться чаще, а саму ее обогреть приятным, разливающимся по всему телу, теплом. Анне было неудобно признавать самой себе, что Тао стал для нее воздухом, которым она дышала. Щеки блондинки окрасились в нежно-розовый цвет. Раньше она никогда не позволяла себе думать, или точнее сказать, мечтать о статном красавце с янтарными глазами, который вот уже 4 года был самым близким для нее человеком.

Даже кратковременная разлука могла совершить необратимые вещи с людьми, принадлежащими друг другу.

Но все же, не смотря на столь романтическое состояние сердца, логика японки не захотела сдавать позиции. Анна понимала, что мысли о Рене были лишь способом отогнать гнетущие мысли об Асакуре. Да, Йо снова имел место появиться в ее жизни. Только обстоятельства на сей раз были иные. Нет, она не хотела думать о шатене с темными глазами. Он являлся перевернутой страницей в ее книге жизни. И если бы кто знал, как Анне не хотелось возвращаться на ту давно забытую и оборванную страницу! Почему эта встреча должна была состояться именно сейчас? Хоть они и не общались, но чувствовать на себе его пристальный взгляд было чрезмерно неприятно.

Тао вздохнула и заглушила мотор. Из-за всех этих дум она и не заметила, как заехала в подземный гараж дома с ее апартаментами. Выйдя из машины, женщина закрыла дверцу и направилась к лифту. Уже через 5 минут молодая особа вошла в свои владения, сняла туфли и упала в кресло, откинув голову на его спинку.

Так прошло еще несколько минут. В голове было пусто. Все воспоминания и мысли будто выселились из ее сознания. Звук вибрации где-то рядом вывел японку из транса, и она подняла голову, чтобы понять, откуда исходит сигнал.

Ее взгляд упал на белую маленькую сумочку, которую она положила на журнальный столик перед собой. Достав из сумочки мобильный телефон, Анна была немного удивлена и в то же время обрадована тому, чье имя увидела на дисплее.

Рен.

Палец уже был на полпути, чтобы нажать зеленую кнопочку, но неожиданно замер в нерешительности.

Нет, она не могла позволить Рену услышать ее неуверенный, потерянный и уставший голос. Это бы сильно огорчило его, а больше всего на свете она не желала расстраивать своего мужа. Поэтому его звонок остался неотвеченным. Экран дисплея на секунду потух, чтобы потом снова зажечься и оповестить хозяйку о том, что она не приняла 11 вызовов, 5 из которых были от Рена.

Блондинка долгое время смотрела на это сообщение, пока ее пальцы не начали набирать текст короткой SMS.

_«Прости, я сейчас не могу ответить. У меня все хорошо»._

После оповещения о том, что сообщение успешно отправлено, Анна положила телефон на столик и, подобрав под себя ноги, снова откинула голову на спинку кресла. Но долго оставаться в таком положении ей не пришлось, так как сигнал о принятом SMS нарушил тишину в комнате. Рука рефлекторно потянулась к телефону.

Сообщение было от мужа.

_«Я всегда с тобой. Положись на меня»._

Блондинка знала, что за этими словами стоял глубокий смысл. Когда он говорил ей эти слова лично, они всегда произносились полушепотом у самого ее уха, пока сама красавица находилась в плену крепких объятий своего супруга.

И эти слова всегда означали только одно…

«Я тоже люблю тебя, Рен»,--прошептала она в ответ.

ОооооО

Сколько бы он не старался найти ее среди гостей, все попытки были тщетны. Анны и след простыл. Зато он видел Джун. Но к ней было еще труднее подойти из-за постоянных переговоров или фотосъемок. Йо уже и отчаялся. Кайама была здесь всего несколько минут назад, куда она могла пропасть?

--Прошляпил ты ее, дружище. Вон тот сервант в очках сказал, что она уже уехала,--как снег на голову появился Трей из-за левого плеча Асакуры.—Ты видел, сколько возле нее охраны ошивалось? Ох уж эта буржуазия!

--Трей, помолчи, пожалуйста,--как можно дружелюбнее сказал Йо.—Раз она уже уехала, то и мне здесь больше нечего делать.

--Подожди! А как же еда!?!—схватил за рукав пиджака шатена айну, посмотрев на друга глазами, полными слез. –Ты хочешь сказать, что мы уйдем, даже не попробовав их угощения?—добавил он с истерикой в голосе.

Асакура освободил свою руку из цепкой хватки друга и повернулся к выходу.

--Ты как хочешь, можешь оставаться. А я поеду в отель.

И с этими словами японец зашагал к дверям.

Уже на улице его нагнал синеволосый писатель.

--Я друга не бросаю, как это сделал наш китайский знакомый. Поехали вместе, дружище.

Всю дорогу до отеля Йо много думал обо все и ни о чем. Вообще, думать в данной обстановке было трудно. Трей никак не мог наслушаться местного радио и постоянно просил водителя, чтобы тот менял волны на те, где можно было услышать последние хиты корейской эстрады. Таким образом, у групп SS501, Super Junior и DBSK появился еще один поклонник в лице успешного японского романиста.

Наконец, когда они добрались до отеля, Йо сразу же направился в свой номер. Рэйсер тоже хотел последовать за Асакурой, но резкий тон японца остановил его намерение.

--Я тебя _очень_ прошу. Дай мне побыть одному. Мне сейчас это _крайне_ необходимо!

--Ладно-ладно,--отряхнул мнимую пыль со своего плеча айну,--что-то ты сегодня дерганный. Учти, нервные клетки не восстанавливаются, и от этого человек покрывается сединами раньше положенного.

--Спокойно ночи, Трей. Увидимся завтра.

И дверь номера захлопнулась прямо перед носом синеволосого парня.

Тем временем Йо ослабил галстук и снял пиджак. Почему-то ему казалось, что его что-то душит. Но даже когда он снял рубашку и остался в одной майке и брюках, это ощущение не прекратилось.

А душило его изнутри. И чувство это называлось обидой. Ему все еще было трудно поверить в то, что он узнал сегодня. Анна была женой Рена. Его невеста стала женой его близкого друга, и ни она, ни Тао не поставили его в известность, выставив его тем самым полным дураком в глазах родственников и людей.

А ведь он ее искал, ждал и надеялся, что она вернется. Даже когда бабка Кино сказала, что получила письмо от Анны, где та просила простить ее и расторгнуть помолвку, Йо все равно не переставал искать ее и верить. Тогда Кайама написала, чтобы семья не вила его в ее решении, но они все равно считали, что она исчезла по его вине. Он и сам чувствовал вину перед ней, но теперь…

Как так получилось, что его предали два самых близких человека, которым он доверял, как самому себе? А ведь она была так прекрасна сегодня: белокурые косы, черные, как уголь, глаза, перламутровая кожа цвета розового мрамора, алые губы, лучезарная улыбка. Даже чуждая ее голосу китайская речь привносила свой неотъемлемый шарм ее утонченной натуре.

И все это было не его… Она вся принадлежала Рену, а он не поскупился, чтобы его жена выглядела краше всех женщин в мире.

Анна…

Перед глазами проносились отрывки из прошлого, словно кадры из старого фильма, сменяя друг друга, напоминая Асакуре о том, как важна была эта девушка в его жизни, и каким несчастным и одиноким он оказался, когда ее не стало рядом.

Йо не помнил, как он сел за письменный стол, откуда перед ним появился лист бумаги. Он не понимал смысла слов, которые рождались из-под его пера, отражаясь черными иероглифами на белой поверхности листа. Он не знал, сколько времени просидел в этом забытьи. Но когда ручка была отброшена в сторону обессиленной рукой, и, когда все записанное было прочитано усталыми глазами, юноша понял, что он только что написал стихи, в которых было выражено все то, что он не мог произнести вслух, но что так сильно гложило его все это время.

Нет…это были не просто стихи. Это были слова, которые при правильном обращении могли стать песней.

Песней его сердца.

_**Каково это, милая,  
Наслаждаться сладкой местью?  
Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я встал перед тобой на колени?**_

_**Каково это, милая,  
Дать мне почувствовать на себе твою власть?  
Не будь так жестока.  
Разве ты не видишь?**_

_**Если ты меня сейчас не поймаешь,  
Я не смогу остановиться и продолжу падать все ниже.  
Мне нужна твоя любовь, милая!  
Не говори мне «Все кончено».**_

_**Милая, я скучаю по тебе так сильно,  
Что даже слова этого не могут описать.**_

_**Каково это, милая,  
Убить нашу судьбу?  
Я клянусь, что не стану ползать перед тобой на коленях.**_

_**Каково это, милая,  
Выставлять меня перед всеми дураком?  
Как ты можешь быть так жестока и холодна?**_

_**Если ты меня сейчас не поймаешь,  
Я не смогу остановиться и продолжу падать все ниже.  
Всего одна ночь—и я потеряю все.  
**_

_**Мне нужна твоя любовь, милая!  
Не поступай со мной так!  
О! как я скучаю по тебе!**_

Да, это были его настоящие чувства к Анне. Он тосковал по ней все это время и теперь, когда нашел, не мог заставить себя успокоиться.

В мыслях всплыла одна старинная народная мудрость: «Что имеем не храним, потерявши--плачем».

**Неужели он действительно потерял Анну навсегда?**

**----**

_A__/__N__ итак, несколько пояснений. _

_Книга Трея «Японцы на болоте»--это практически тоже самое, что знаменитый роман белорусского писателя Ивана Мележа «Люди на болоте». Ну, сами понимаете…для Трея эта тема наболевшая…_

_Стихи, которые написал Йо, на самом деле являются переводом песни группы Scorpions '__Believe__in__love__'. _

_Вроде, все сказали. _

_Дорогие читатели, до следующей главы, которая будет ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ!!! _

_Как всегда, будем рады увидеть ваши отзывы ^_~_

_Всегда с вами,_

_Кит2000 и Анна_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Широкими размашистыми шагами он преодолевал расстояние от номера Асакуры до лифта. На лице молодого человека четко читались раздражение и личная обида. Как только он зашел в просторную кабину лифта, все присутствующие вздрогнули от испуга. Складывалось такое впечатление, что к ним присоединилось черное облако отрицательной энергии. А «облако» стояло посредине и продолжало чернеть, недовольно бормоча себе что-то под нос. Лифтер, глядя на вошедшего клиента, даже забыл о своем профессиональном долге нажимать кнопки, соответствующие требуемому этажу. Благо, нашлась одна добрая душа, которая нажала кнопку «1» и помогла тем самым несчастному работнику отеля не вылететь с работы.

Уже через несколько минут двери лифта мелодично открылись, и пятеро «заложников поневоле» выбежали из него, будто им не хватало глотка свежего воздуха. Вслед за всеми вышел и главный виновник переполоха, длинные ноги которого уверенно повели своего владельца направо. И вот, благодаря этим самым ногам, японец оказался в ресторане пятизвездочного отеля, где он и его друг имели честь остановиться.

Сидя за столом, Трей рвал салфетку на мелкие кусочки. Он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя после того, что сделал Асакура.

-Еще другом себя называет. Я для него все, а он мне дверью по лицу. Да как он может так себя вести с тем, кто никогда не бросал его в трудную минуту!—от досады айну вцепился в салфетку зубами и начал теребить ее.—От женщин одни неприятности! Они хитрые, коварные, только и жди от них какой-нибудь подлости. Правильно я говорю?!—на повышенных тонах Трей спросил не понятно откуда взявшееся улыбающееся корейское лицо напротив.

А лицо в ответ еще шире улыбнулось, потому что на него, наконец-то, обратили внимание. Перед синеволосым писателем вдруг появились ручка и толстая книга.

-Ты даешь почитать мне книгу, добрый человек,-чуть не прослезился он, хватая за руку счастливого корейца.—Это так мило с твоей стороны. Может, хоть чтение поможет мне отвлечься от тяготящих мою душу чувств.

А кореец все продолжал улыбаться и понимающе кивать, открывая первую страницу книги и протягивая ручку своему растроганному собеседнику. Делая глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить свои расшатанные нервы, японский публицист заметил фото, напечатанное в книге.

-Постой,-отпустив руку жителя страны Утренней Свежести, Трей взял книгу и внимательно посмотрел на лицо автора,-а ведь я где-то видел этого парня. Уж больно пиджак у него знакомый.

Корейский юноша захлопал от радости в ладоши и защебетал что-то на не понятном для Рейсера английском языке.

-Знаешь, мне сейчас трудно сказать точно, где я его видел. Тут освещение плохое,-подытожил голубоглазый японец и готов уже был отложить книгу в сторону, как в его руке оказалась чернильная ручка, а странный собеседник тыкал пальцем в свободное место под фотографией на странице.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то написал?—недоуменно поинтересовался Трей, изогнув бровь.

Парень напротив закивал головой в надежде, что, может, сейчас его поймут и выполнят его заветное желание. На лице синеволосого писателя показалось замешательство.

-И что я должен написать под чужой фотографией?—почти шепотом спросил он.

Кореец с драматизмом ударил ладонью о лоб. Дело в том, что этот молодой человек прекрасно понимал все, что говорил ему японец, благодаря сотням ранее просмотренных аниме и дорам, но вот ответить ему было сложно. Идея завести разговор на английском с треском провалилась, а его японский был не на том уровне, которым можно было бы похвалиться. И вот в такой сложной ситуации брюнет пытался получить то, зачем пришел.

-Это Ваша книга. Вы-Трей Рейсер,-на ломанном японском прозвучали первые знакомые слова, которые Трей услышал за последний час.

-Нет, это Ваша книга, но Трей Рейсер—это я,—гордо ответил писатель, скрестив руки на груди.

Корейский парнишка схватился за голову и начал теребить свои черные волосы, пытаясь придумать, как построить следующее предложение.

-«Японцы на болоте» книги этой автор Вы есть. Дать автограф я прошу…э-э-э…поклонник являюсь Ваш большой страны этой я.

Трею понадобилось время, чтобы перевести японскую речь паренька на нормальный японский. Когда смысл сказанного дошел до сознания писателя, он мгновенно бросил взор на открытую книгу, где сразу же узнал человека на фото.

-Ты смотри! Так это ж я! А я-то думаю, что его прическа уж больно на мою похожа,-обрадовано воскликнул Рейсер и придвинул книгу к себе.—Нужно было сразу сказать, что тебе автограф нужен, сынок.

Над бровью собеседника показалась голубая капля. Что-то, а узнать «настоящее лицо» кумира было шокирующим событием.

**OooooO**

Весь день Анне было не по себе. Она ловила себя на мысли, что присутствие Йо ее, мягко говоря, нервирует. Но ничего нельзя было изменить, так как он был VIP гостем и являлся важным партнером в проекте. Асакура же, напротив, вел себя очень спокойно и естественно, одаривая всех своей коронной улыбкой доброты и дружелюбия.

В такой обстановке прошел первый рабочий день съезда. После делового ужина гости начали расходиться, дабы отправиться в свои номера на заслуженный отдых, так как программа следующего дня была очень насыщена событиями. Госпожа Тао решила дать несколько поручений своему секретарю перед тем, как уехать домой. Тот записал все пожелания в свой органазейр и, учтиво поклонившись, поспешил удалиться. За спиной молодой женщины послышался знакомый до боли в сердце голос.

-Я уже и не надеялся, что смогу дождаться той редкой минуты, когда ты освободишься.

Анна медленно повернулась лицом к длинноволосому шатену.

-Чем могу быть Вам полезна, господин Асакура?—вежливо поинтересовалась блондинка на родном для него языке.

Йо смотрел ей прямо в лицо, не отводя взгляда.

-У меня имеются для тебя важные документы. Мой брат подготовил их в точности так, как вы и договаривались.

Молодой человек говорил медленно и спокойно, лишь изредка расставляя короткие паузы. Как же давно японка не видела этих выразительных глаз цвета горького шоколада, не слышала его мягкий голос, не ощущала его присутствия так близко. Вихрь непонятных чувств охватил женщину. Внезапно ей стало дурно. Хотелось немедля покинуть это замкнутое пространство огромного холла, который сейчас казался таким маленьким и тесным, и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Но она не могла позволить Асакуре увидеть ее слабость. Анна призвала все свои внутренние силы и надела маску бизнес-леди, которую интересуют лишь дела.

-Премного благодарна. Передайте господину Хао мою признательность и поздравления за проделанную работу. Завтра же я передам эти документы нашим юристам,-при этих словах красивая женщина сдержанно улыбнулась лишь краешком губ.

По правде сказать, Йо было неприятно видеть ее такой чересчур деловой и эмоционально не пробиваемой. Он думал, что когда они встретятся лицом к лицу и заговорят, то… Определенно, все шло не так, как он рассчитывал.

Длинноволосый шатен протянул ей папки с документами, дабы передать, и, дождавшись того момента, когда Анна возьмет их, он коснулся ее руки своею. Со стороны все выглядело так, будто это произошло случайно. Но на самом деле Асакура поступил так намеренно. Он хотел ее почувствовать; в конце концов, понять, что все это значит! Почему Анна ведет себя так, будто видит его впервые?! Зачем она с ним играет?! Сначала манера ее поведения озадачила его. Он даже начал сомневаться в том, что белокурая женщина—это его пропавшая невеста, но теперь японец был уверен на сто процентов, что перед ним стоит никто иной как Анна Кайама собственной персоны. Прохлада нежной кожи ее хрупкой, миниатюрной руки вмиг рассеяла все сомнения молодого человека. Это мимолетное прикосновение опьянило юношу, словно бокал марочного вина с колоссально дорогой до головокружения ценой. Ностальгические чувства сжали истосковавшееся сердце Асакуры. Он ощутил присутствие тех, давно забытых воспоминаний прежней беззаботной жизни, в которой присутствовала Анна. Тогда девушка являлась для Йо обыденностью, с которой он смирился, и которая стала для него делом привычки. Но парадокс! Стоило Анне исчезнуть из его мира, как спокойная и размеренная жизнь рухнула в одночасье. После этого Йо с удивлением открыл для себя одну нехитрую истину: его невеста и была для него этим миром, а сам он, словно спутник, вращался вокруг нее по заданной траектории вне времени и пространства.

При их «случайном» касании белокурая женщина торопливо приняла папки из рук собеседника и, небрежно пробормотав слова прощания, поспешила к выходу. Йо словно завороженный смотрел госпоже Тао вслед, не в силах отвести взгляд от ее грациозной, словно у античной статуи, фигуры; а шлейф дорогих духов, смешанных с ее уникальным ароматом, заставил его забыть собственное имя.

**OooooO**

Весь недолгий путь к дому молодая женщина никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Ее сознание было рассеяно. Голову сжимало, словно в тисках. Вихрь эмоций засасывал в черную дыру возмущения и негодования. Застарелая сердечная рана начинала назойливо ныть, этим давая о себе знать. В таком стрессовом состоянии миссис Тао не заметила, как подрезала несколько хорошо упакованных Мерседесов класса Е и, вдобавок ко всему, проехала на красный свет.

Заехав на парковку, блондинка заглушила двигатель спорткара. В гараже царил полумрак, и стояла глубокая тишина. Обстановка располагала к длительному обдумыванию и анализу ситуации, но японке совершенно не хотелось застрять на всю ночь в этом холодном мрачном помещении пусть и в обществе впечатляющих своей роскошью и нулями в суммах автомобилей. Усталое тело и загруженный дневными переговорами мозг давали жестко понять, что идти на компромиссы не намерены. Блондинка вяло вышла из машины и медленно направилась к лифту. Уже, будучи у входной двери своей квартиры, она открыла сумочку для того, чтобы найти карточку-чип, но оная затерялась среди содержимого. Молодой особе понадобилось приложить максимум усилия, дабы найти «заветный ключик», и, когда она добилась положительного результата, блаженно улыбнулась. Но настроение женщины омрачилось, когда одна из толстых папок с документами вывалилась из рук и громко упала на пол. Миссис Тао пришлось присесть, чтобы привести в порядок рассыпавшуюся документацию формата А4. Среди бумаг она нашла конверт, на котором знакомым почерком было выведено одно слово, вернее имя. Чтобы быть предельно точным, ее имя.

На красивом лице леди появилось озадаченное выражение. Она сразу догадалась, от кого может быть письмо. Честно сказать, это ее удивило. В каком-то смысле даже застигло врасплох. Блондинка была уверена на сто процентов в том, что Асакура захочет поговорить с ней лично, с глазу на глаз, а вместо этого он ей конверты подкладывает, словно школьник-подросток! В темных, словно космос, глазах черным по белому читалось разочарование. А она готовилась к битве титанов. От этих мыслей на лице длинноволосой красавицы появилась маска иронии. Женщине даже захотелось рассмеяться над таким мелким и совсем не мужественным поступком своего бывшего жениха.

Подобрав все бумаги с ковра в коридоре, Анна открыла дверь квартиры карточкой и тихо, словно тень, скользнула во мрак своих частных владений.

**OooooO**

Анна намеренно не обращала внимания на узкую полоску бумаги, лежавшую на журнальном столике в гостиной. Но ее мысли постоянно возвращались к этой «проблеме».

«_Хм, и почему я не порвала это письмо и не выбросила сразу, как только пришла домой?_…»-думала молодая особа, расчесывая золотые пряди длинных шелковистых волос у себя в спальне, стоя перед огромных зеркалом во весь рост. Ее собственное отражение, словно живое, дразнило и смеялось над ней.

-Ты лицемерка, моя дорогая. Ты делаешь вид, что ничего не произошло, пытаешься игнорировать ситуацию,- с издевкой твердило оно,-а на самом деле у тебя едва хватает самообладания, чтобы сохранить это напущенное на себя спокойствие. Тебе просто безумно хочется прочесть _его_, ведь так?

Анна более не могла выносить насмешки своей мнимой собеседницы. От раздражения блондинка швырнула расческу в дорогое старинное зеркало времени Людовика XIV, на счастье которого та пролетела мимо всего в нескольких миллиметрах.

-Что, правда слух режет?—не унималось отражение, нагло рассмеявшись.

Бизнес-леди не могла более находиться в спальне, вся атмосфера которой выводила ее из себя до озноба. Женщина поспешно вышла из нее и устало опустилась на широкий диван в гостиной. На глаза ей попался все тот же злосчастный конверт. Парадокс, в какой бы части квартиры она не находилась, образ этой белой узкой полоски преследовал ее повсюду. Ей уже начинало казаться, что у нее временное помешательство рассудка.  
«_Сейчас или никогда_,»-промелькнуло в уме. Кто знает, до чего может довести ее собственное упрямство? Возможно, скоро с ней заговорят холодильник или бутылка минеральной воды и будут требовать вскрыть письмо!

«_Нет, лучше я это сделаю в здравом уме!»-_замотала она головой, дабы рассеять назойливые мысли.

Выдохнув, женщина потянулась к журнальному столику левой рукой, той самой, до которой дотронулся Йо. Странно, Анна ощущала его прикосновение до сих пор даже после того, как она приняла душ и переоделась. Оно, словно невидимый ожог, горело под перламутровой кожей. Аккуратно вскрыв конверт, японка развернула лист и пробежалась глазами по хорошо знакомым ей с детства иероглифам. Смысл некоторых строк не сразу дошел до ее сознания. Это было больше похоже на поэзию, чем на прозу, в которой Йо обличает ее в жестокосердии, мстительности. Сам же он выступает в роли эдакой жертвы, которую заставили ползать на коленях и которая скучает по своему мучителю. Затем он умоляет стать этого самого мучителя, то бишь Анну, своим избавителем и подарить своей исстрадавшейся жертве безграничное счастье и совместное безоблачное будущее.

От всего прочитанного Анна пребывала в состоянии тотального шока. Голова снова начала раскалываться (и это после трех таблеток анальгетиков!).

-Это все ложь!—выкрикнула блондинка в пустоту комнаты. В гневе она скомкала лист бумаги и швырнула его в самый отдаленный угол гостиной.—Так почему же раньше он вел себя холоднее айсберга со мной?! Стоило мне выйти замуж, как появляется Йо и признается мне в любви, моля на коленях о совместном будущем! Почему мир, в котором я живу, перевернулся с ног на голову? Что же мне делать, как теперь быть, когда я узнала, как он ко мне относится?

Женщина в отчаянии обхватила себя руками, словно защищаясь от холода. От внутреннего напряжения ее глаза потемнели. Она снова почувствовала то неприятное ощущение, когда цепи сковывают все тело. Леденящий холод пронизал хрупкую японку. Всплыли воспоминания об их совместной и однообразной жизни с Йо, об ее искренних чувствах к нему, которые поддерживали ее, тогда еще неопытную девчонку, все то время. Ей хотелось красивой и настоящей любви, любить и быть любимой. Но вдруг она четко услышала его слова, которые он произнес в ее адрес на смотровой площадке в центральном парке Токио.

«_Такой беззаботной и легкой жизни как со мной, ей никто никогда не сможет предложить. Зная ее невыносимый характер, она, скорее всего, останется никому не нужной старой девой_».

От этого кошмара сознание красавицы затуманилось. Она находилась, словно в дурмане. А ведь и правда, в ее жизни не было ничего хорошего, одни только боль и горечь. Большую часть своего существования женщина была изолирована от теплоты и понимания. Из-за этого она была холодна со всеми, безразлична ко всему происходящему вокруг. От этих черных мыслей Анна почувствовала, как невидимые цепи ее личных страхов и комплексов затягиваются все крепче и крепче. Она, как маленькая птичка, попавшая в силок, изо всех сил бьется, пытается разорвать сеть и улететь так далеко, насколько возможно, но боль в груди такая невыносимая, что временами тяжело дышать.

-Я должна думать о хорошем,-будто молитву повторяла японка снова и снова. Но разум отказывался напрочь подчиниться воле хозяйки. Мысли о Рене и горячо любимой дочери стали для нее спасительной соломинкой.

«_Вот, что меня может спасти_,-пришло в голову уже отчаявшейся женщине,-_мои самые дорогие и любимые люди—смысл моей жизни_».

Анна заставляла себя вспоминать наиболее яркие моменты семейной жизни: ее свадьбу с Тао, их медовый месяц, который был пропитан нежностью и безграничной любовью Рена к ней. Так, как тогда, блондинка еще никогда себя не чувствовала; казалось, что она не ходит, а парит над землей. И всему виной были искренние чувства мужа к ней. Они поднимали ее на не ведомые ранее высоты. Рен был волшебным принцем, сошедшим со страниц сказки,—мечтой наяву. Ей вспомнился самый важный период в жизни каждой женщины—беременность и рождение драгоценного дитя. При этих воспоминаниях сердце защемило от тоски по дочке. Этот период в ее жизни был таким красочным и ярким, что Анне показалось, будто она слышит смех своей малышки.

Это-то и вывело японку из транса. Она сделала несколько жадных вдохов, будто утопающий, которого только что вынесли на берег. Понадобилось около часа для того, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Способность здраво мыслить вернулась молодой особе. Она рассудила, что проблема с Йо не уйдет сама собой, женщине еще предстояло сразиться со своим прошлым в буквальном смысле слова. И то, что она знает его настоящие чувства, являлось для Анны только плюсом. Шок от его признания она уже пережила, и благо наедине сама с собой, подальше от посторонних глаз. Но также для нее существовал и длинный минус—те непонятные чувства, которые все еще жили у нее в сердце к кареглазому шатену. Но об этом ей еще предстояло подумать позже. На данный момент японка нуждалась в хорошем отдыхе.

Лежа в спальне с плотно закрытыми глазами на широкой двуспальной кровати, блондинка усиленно думала о своем супруге, которого она желала видеть рядом с собой в эту самую минуту. Все эти три года он был ее опорой и надеждой. Рен придавал ей душевные силы, которых Анне сейчас так катастрофически не хватало. Странно, ей было даже не стыдно признаться самой себе в том, что она зависела от мужа.

-Рен, ты мне нужен,-призывно прошептала молодая женщина перед тем, как забыться беспокойным сном.

**OooooO**

Прилетев поздно ночью на частном самолете в столицу Кореи и оставив крепко спящую малышку-дочь на руках заботливой тетушки Джун, Рен, не теряя времени, отправился к жене. Он специально упросил сестру держать его приезд втайне от Анны. Он хотел сделать ей сюрприз, но так, как погодные условия не позволили ему прибыть раньше, ему пришлось оставить Ли Фэн на временное попечение сестры. Сказать по правде, ему нужно было поговорить с супругой без вмешательства родственницы. Ребенок отвлечет ненадолго внимание любопытной женщины от чрезмерной активности.

**OooooO**

Тао, затаив дыхание, крадущейся поступью тигра пробирался по огромной фешенебельной квартире. Он надеялся увидеть жену мирно спящей. Ему не хотелось сейчас обсуждать планы назавтра, с коими он уже успел ознакомиться во время перелета. Заботливая сестрица прислала ему расписание по факсу прямо на высоту 11000 метров над землей.

Рен желал увидеть свою любимую безмятежно спящей и расслабленной. Он знал, что ей необходим полноценный отдых, так как все эти дни она жила в режиме нон-стоп. Своим приходом Тао боялся потревожить ее хрупкий сон, ведь, если она проснется, то уже вряд ли заснет. Так часто бывало в их семейной жизни, когда он задерживался на работе допоздна. Их малышка-дочь была еще совсем крошкой, и Анне приходилось часто вставать по ночам. В те редкие минуты, когда жена отдыхала, ее нервная система была настолько возбуждена, что она могла проснуться от любого шороха, тем более, если Тао приходилось возвращаться домой за полночь. Он жалел свою драгоценную супругу и спал в комнате неподалеку, когда дела фирмы вынуждали засиживаться на работе. Рен часто самостоятельно баюкал Ли Фэн, оставаясь на всю ночь в детской комнате, давая тем самым заслуженный отдых усталой матери.

Сейчас ему тоже хотелось подарить еще несколько часов целебного сна любимой, но был уже не в силах более выносить разлуку. Он тихо-тихо присел на противоположную сторону постели, предварительно беззвучно, словно воин-ниндзя, «разоружившись» на специальной вешалке для одежды, и лег на бок, вытянувшись в полный рост на ортопедическом матрасе.

Ах, как же он долго мечтал об этом моменте: лежать рядом с ней, вдыхать аромат ее длинных белокурых волос, чувствовать легкое одурманивающее головокружение, легко, словно перышко, касаться губами ее перламутровой кожи на тонком запястье, смотреть на ее спящее лицо и мечтать о наступлении утра, когда он снова сможет заглянуть в ее темные, как ночь, глаза, и, наконец, почувствовать себя в полной власти ее женственности.

-Спи спокойно, любовь моя. Теперь я здесь и буду охранять твои сны,- сладко прошептал темноволосый принц.

Рен с облегчением вздохнул полной грудью. Ему показалось, что он не дышал лет сто. Тяжелый груз упал с его встревоженного сердца. Да, находясь рядом, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от горячо любимой супруги, он с уверенностью мог признаться себе, что, наконец-то, ощущает себя дома. Только рядом с ней он мог почувствовать себя полностью расслабленным и умиротворенным человеком, наслаждающимся семейной жизнью в полной мере.

Находясь в таких раздумьях, Рен и не заметил, как погрузился в спокойный и безмятежный сон, продолжая держать драгоценную, словно венецианский хрусталь, кисть своей единственной возлюбленной.

**OooooO**

Подсознательно Анна понимала, что наступило раннее утро, но все ее существо протестовало и отказывалось просыпаться, ведь белокурой красавице снился такой великолепный и одновременно волнующий ее измотанною и усталую психику сон. Анна еще крепче обняла свою теплую иллюзию и прижалась к ней всем своим хрупким и изящным, словно у фарфоровой куколки, телом. Японка блаженно прошептала имя мужа, ведь предметом ее мечтаний в данный момент был именно он.

Он и только он пригрезился ей в легком поверхностном сне.

Она прекрасно понимала, что это мимолетное счастье было миражом, так как Рен находился сейчас за сотни километров. Анне хотелось лишь продлить сладостные минуты блаженства, пусть даже на миг. Она зарылась лицом в теплую, мягкую «подушку» и жадно вдохнула ее аромат, до боли напоминающий запах ее супруга.

Ах, какой же это был чудный запах! Он опьянял и волновал ее женское сердце. Запах жасмина ранним утром—аромат неповторимой легкости и свежести. Женщине начали грезиться цветочные луга, пушистые облака, прозрачные ручейки, а также ласковые руки мужа, с нежностью гладящие ее золотые волосы, и его кашемировые губы, нашептывающие сокровенные слова на порозовевшее от горячего дыхания ушко. Как же она была счастлива в своей персональной стране чудес!

Но всему приходит логический конец. Вот и для деловой женщины наступило время отложить иллюзии в сторону и заняться проблемами насущными. Блондинка медленно открыла свои темные, как ночь, глаза и обомлела. Ее ониксовые отразились, словно в зеркале, в насыщенно оранжевых, которые полыхали внутреннем пламенем эмоций и сильных чувств. Оправившись от недолгого шока, Анна слегка дрожащей рукой провела по гладковыбритой щеке героя ее женских грез. Сердце красавицы бешено заколотилось от страха, что он окажется иллюзией наяву, но, не смотря на ее прикосновение, лицо мужа никуда не исчезло, даже напротив, с мягкой улыбкой на устах молодой глава семейства поприветствовал в конец удивленную блондинку.

-Просто подари мне один только взгляд и волшебный свой поцелуй подари, и я сразу сказочно стану богат, богаче, чем все принцы и все короли,-строчки, словно мягкий бархат, слетали с ее губ.

-Не думала, что Вы, сударь, стали поэтом,-с наигранной серьезностью прошептала Анна.

На это заявление молодой мужчина ничего не ответил, но мягко взял свою возлюбленную за белоснежную руку и, поднеся ее к губам, с трепетом запечатлел свою преданность и восхищение на жемчужной коже. Полностью обескураженная обезоруживающим очарованием Тао, молодая женщина ощутила, как предательский румянец коснулся ее бледных щек. Анна была не в силах отвести глаз от Рена. Его широкие ладони охватили ее лицо, и он, устремив на жену свой гипнотический взгляд, произнес:

-Нежность моя, как же я соскучился по тебе. Лишь о тебе одной все мои мечты и думы.

Он говорил с таким чувством и воодушевлением, что у японки расширились зрачки от внимания.

-Если я нахожусь на другом конце земли, все мои мысли занимаешь только ты. Я с нетерпением ждал тот день, когда мы воссоединимся снова. Любовь моя, ты—владычица моего сердца,-излив ей свое признание, молодой мужчина, словно старшеклассник на первом свидании, с волнение и гулким стуком, отдающимся в висках, ожидал ее ответа.

Растроганная до глубины души искренним и эмоциональным заявлением своего супруга, Анна раздумывала, как бы получше ответить на его порыв. Женщине безумно хотелось почувствовать силу его объятий, ощутить вкус его манящих губ, но она не привыкла делать первый шаг и проявлять инициативу в их отношениях. Случай в первую брачную ночь был не в счет.

Японка знала, что этим поступает капризно и эгоистично, но это было ее маленькой женской слабостью. Анне нравилось чувствовать доминантность Рена. В ее витражах-глазах появились озорные искорки, и она сладко промурлыкала:

-Так почему же не горит на моих губах твой поцелуй? Сколько же еще мне томиться в ожидании?

Рен сверкнул на Анну своей белозубой улыбкой. Остроумие жены позабавило жгучего брюнета и заставило его кровь затанцевать по венам в ритме танго.

-Я прошу покорнейше извинить меня, моя леди, я слишком заболтался,-произнес Тао свою фразу с профессионализмом всемирно признанного актера и приник к шелковым устам в доминантном и чувственном поцелуе.

Молодые супруги наслаждались каждой секундой, проведенной вместе, медленно распивая дыхание друг друга. Слишком сильным оказалось для них чувство разлуки. Кто знает, сколько времени продолжалась бы эта сладкая идиллия, если бы настроение момента не было нарушено звуком будильника. Златокудрая красавица попыталась нащупать чудо техники вслепую во время коротких пауз между жаркими поцелуями Рена, но все ее попытки в итоге обвенчались маленькой неприятностью. Эксклюзивная модель телефона соскользнула по полированной поверхности тумбочки из красного дерева и встретилась с холодным, суровым мрамором, поприветствовав свою новую «подставку» громким «хрясь». От неприятного звука блондинка пришла в себя, глаза, поддернутые любовной дымкой, прояснились, и она с огорчением посмотрела на первую «жертву» их долгожданного с Реном воссоединения.

Почувствовав сбой в особенном моменте их желанной встречи, Рен мысленно отругал девайс, но вслух поспешил успокоить супругу. Он, как истинный джентльмен, предложил даме сердце свой смартфон, в качестве временной замены, но дама лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Анна не привыкла пользоваться б/у вещами, пусть это и являлось платиновым телефоном ее обеспеченного мужа. Спорхнув с двуспальной кровати, блондинка принялась реабилитировать свой сотовый. Женщину настолько поглотил этот процесс, что она даже не сразу заметила внезапно появившегося перед ней высокого брюнета, одетого с иголочки в стильный костюм по последнему писку английской моды.

Тао, мягко взяв ее за подбородок, с серьезностью посмотрел в ониксовые глаза.

-Дорогая, я займусь сегодняшними делами, а тебя я попрошу присмотреть за нашей малышкой.

-Но…,-нахмурившись, произнесла красавица,-я ведь тоже должна присутствовать.

Рен бережно погладил по ее мягкой щеке.

-В первую очередь мы—родители,-с твердостью заметил Тао,-будь так любезна, подари мне свое согласие.

Анна безумно хотела увидеть дочь, но чувство ответственности так же доводило ее до безумия. Почувствовав ее внутреннее колебание, Рен обнял жену и, зарывшись лицом в ее густые белокурые волосы, прошептал:

-Прошу, отступись. Мне просто необходимо быть там одному. Я должен разрешить все вопросы самостоятельно.

Конечно, его речь уязвила самолюбие гордой японки. Она не привыкла прятаться и идти на попятную, но, почему-то, вопреки своему разуму, женщина с удивлением услышала, как с ее губ слетело согласие.

-Хорошо…

Это настолько поразило белокурую красавицу, что она была просто не в состоянии возразить или опровергнуть собственную слабость.

Лучезарно улыбнувшись ей в ответ, молодой бизнесмен с грацией пантеры и скоростью гепарда поспешил удалиться по делам.

**OooooO**

Сев за руль своего эксклюзивного Бентли черного цвета, Рен завел двигатель и выехал из подземного гаража. Тао находился в приподнятом настроении. Еще бы! Ведь ему удалось уговорить свою упрямую жену остаться сегодня дома, дабы не помешать его коварным планам. О последнем, конечно же, он ей виртуозно забыл сообщить, но…

«_Это моя битва_,»-пронеслось в мыслях златоглазого китайца.

Он неимоверно хотел встретить того, кто снова посмел бросить тень на душевное равновесие Анны; желал посмотреть в карие глаза Асакуры и увидеть в них законченного эгоиста. Взгляд Рена напряженно сфокусировались на одной точке, а руки крепче сжали руль. Благо сейчас горел красный свет светофора, и молодой аристократ мог позволить себе эту кратковременную невнимательность на дороге.

«_Интересно, какой будет его реакция, когда я войду в зал заседаний? Просто не терпится увидеть_,»-губы Тао скривились в садистской улыбочке.

Спустя несколько минут машина снова тронулась в нужном направлении.

**OooooO**

Трей был доволен собой, как никогда. Его день прошел успешно, как и подобает успешному молодому писатели и другу другого успешного молодого бизнесмена. И никакой съезд не мог помешать его успешному карьерному росту!

Ведь это был настоящий подарок судьбы—познакомиться с корейским парнем со смешным именем Кибом Ким. Тот оказался не только фэном творчества Рейсера-сенсея, но так же и главой фан-клуба, посвященного историко-этническому роману того же самого Рейсера-сенсея,-«Японцы на болоте». А Трею, как бальзам на душу, было узнать, что его бестселлер пользуется такой популярностью среди корейских студентов факультетов геологии, этнографии и географии.

С самого раннего утра айну уже был на ногах. Повстречав Йо в холле гостиницы, он пообещал, что подъедет на заседание чуть позже, на что шатен улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Но кто бы мог подумать, что этот день выдастся одновременно таким удачным и хаотичным!

Вначале писатель посетил свой фан-клуб, где успел подписать пару сотен книг с его романом, пообщаться с молодежью, ответить на все интересующие их вопросы (благо, наняли переводчика), потом сделать групповое фото и направиться в сопровождении с деятельным Кимом Кибомом на радиостанцию. Там Трей провел час в прямом эфире в качестве дорогого гостья и кумира многих, после состоялось интервью на телевидении, небольшая фото-сессия, а венцом такого насыщенного трудового дня стал обед с признанным писателем-фантастом страны Утреней Свежести в королевском дворце столицы.

Несмотря на легкую усталость, Рейсер все же решил посетить зал заседаний и, если что, забрать оттуда своего друга-трудоголика и незамедлительно поведать ему о своем успехе. На часах пробило 17:00, когда Трей зашел в коридор и, подойдя к секретарше, игриво поинтересовался о своем темноволосом товарище и почти что брате.

-Господина Асакуры сегодня не было,- ответила та, проверяя список участников благотворительной акции.

-Как не было?!—воскликнул синеволосый писатель.—А где он тогда?!

Девушка испуганно пожала плечами. В этот момент из заднего кабинета кто-то вышел и подошел к столу секретаря, давая какие-то указания на английском языке.

Голос и мягкий китайский акцент этого человека показались Трею очень знакомыми, и он резко повернулся, чтобы убедиться в правоте своей догадки.

-Рен!

Темноволосый бизнесмен поднял свои золотые глаза на того, кто так фамильярно посмел к нему обратиться. Элегантная бровь приподнялась от удивления при виде старого знакомого.

-Трей?—спокойно обратился к нему Тао.—Я тебя не узнал. Почему тебя не было на столь важном собрании?

От такой официальности Трей лишился дара речи, а с ним это случалось крайне редко, когда он лишался этого дара. Рен выглядел спокойным, сдержанным, возмужавшим и очень холодным. Но выработанное за годы красноречие быстрое вернулось к знаменитому на всю Южную Корею публицисту.

-И это так ты встречаешь друзей после того, как не видел их столько лет?—дерзко спросил айну, делая шаг вперед.

Тао вздохнул. Отдав секретарше кое-какие распоряжения, он жестом показал японцу следовать за ним. Рейсер начал приставать со своими допросами уже в кабине лифта (хорошо, что они были в нем единственные).

-Не ожидал я от тебя такой подлости, Рен,-протяжно прошипел айну, прищурив без того раскосые глаза.

-Я тоже рад нашей встрече, Трей,-без эмоций в голосе ответил китаец.,-мне единственное не понятно, почему на таком важном собрании не присутствовало ни одного представителя японских спонсоров,-все так же спокойно и сдержано говорил Тао.

-Не меняй тему! Между прочим, я был занят не менее важными делами! А вот тебя я действительно не надеялся здесь увидеть. Ваша семейка умеет делать сюрпризы. Чего стоило одно появление твоей женушки,-продолжал зудеть Рейсер, переходя на нахальный тон.

Челюсть Рена невидимо напряглась.

-Анна—один из основателей этого проекта. Не вижу повода для удивления из-за ее присутствия здесь,-с аристократической сдержанностью парировал Тао, наконец, повернув голову в сторону японца.

-Все это вздор, притом гнусный и ненатуральный! Ты думаешь, я ничего не знаю, бессердечный мой бывший друг, Рен? Кайама предала Йо, но она женщина, а женщинам свойственно делать глупости. Но ты, Тао,…такого предательства ни он, ни я не ожидали. Бедный Йо, он страдал все это время, пытаясь найти сбежавшую невесту, но, спустя три года, он узнает, что она стала женой одного из его лучших друзей. Рен, да ты последний подлец и иуда!

Речь Трея была эмоциональной и сопровождалась характерными жестикуляциями. Рен, выслушав этот монолог, лишь беззвучно усмехнулся и с некой жалостью посмотрел на наэлектризованного писателя.

-Ты же, Трей, ничего не знаешь. Кто дал тебе право судить людей?

На что он получил раздраженный выкрик:

-Да мне хватает информации! Я был с Йо все эти годы и видел его мучения! А ты даже не соизволил сообщить нам, что Анна у тебя!-от внутреннего возмущения айну заскрежетал зубами, и, казалось, они вот-вот начнут крошиться.—Ты—бессердечный, хладнокровный змей! С таким, как ты, можно и в Сахаре насмерть замерзнуть, лицемер!

К великой радости Тао дверки лифта распахнулись, и оба молодых человека вошли в огромный подземный гараж. Рен достал ключи из кармана брюк и нажал на кнопку. В помещении послышался сигнал, и неподалеку стоящая машина несколько раз сверкнула фарами.

Стойкий к арктическим ветрам японец наблюдал за всей этой процедурой с перекошенным лицом. Он просто не мог вынести такого унизительного отношения к себе и вопиющей несправедливости по отношению к Асакуре.

-Что, богатей, язык проглотил? Хочешь сбежать от разговора, который в тебе совесть пробуждает?!—ехидно начал айну, преграждая дорогу брюнету.

-Нет,-коротко ответил тот,-просто у меня нет времени на пустую болтовню с человеком, который не хочет слышать правду.

Рен обошел обалдевшего публициста и направился к своему автомобилю. Уже перед тем, как ему сесть за руль, к нему подбежал озлобленный Рейсер и дерзко проорал:

-Ты не тот Тао Рен, которого мы знали! Эта снежная баба превратила тебя в чудовище!

Глаза китайца сверкнули бледной желтизной, и он бросил острый, словно кинжал, пронзающий и пресекающий любую мысль на дальнейший разговор взгляд на того, кого раньше считал одним из своих хороших знакомых.

-Ты не имеешь права осуждать ни Анну, ни меня. Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что случилось на самом деле, Рейсер, и поэтому мне не о чем с тобой говорить,-стальным голосом подытожил Тао.—Прощай, будь здоров.

Сказав это властным тоном, он захлопнул дверцу и покинул место парковки незамедлительно, оставив позади парализованного от страха синеволосого писателя.

«_Такого взгляда я у него еще никогда не видел,…аж кровь в жилах застыла_»,-подумал, постепенно возвращающийся в реальность, айну.

**OooooO**

Йо не поехал в тот день на собрание. На самом деле, он хотел и понимал, что на его плечах сейчас лежала немалая ответственность. Еще Йо должен был не ударить в грязь лицом перед семьей, так как именно ее ему приходилось здесь представлять. Даже после того, как он встретил Трея в холле, шатен был настроен на насыщенный трудовой день, но, уже выйдя из гостиницы, Йо сам того не понял, как ноги повели его в противоположном от назначенного места направлении.

Все это время, пока бродил бесцельно по улицам города, он думал о своей жизни, но более всего его мысли занимала белокурая женщина, которая когда-то являлась его невестой. Ему необходимо было поговорить с ней, узнать правду о том злополучном дне, когда она бесследно исчезла. В конце концов, он имел право узнать правду о том, как Анна оказалась вместе с Тао да еще и в роли его жены!

Вчера, когда Асакура передал блондинке конверт, после чего она поспешно удалилась, он, не отдавая себе ни малейшего отчета, последовал за ней. Кареглазый шатен видел, как ее машина выехала со стоянки и, словно безумный, решил проследовать за ней. Быстро поймав такси, Йо велел шоферу ехать за эксклюзивным Maserati. Японец сам не знал, зачем он так поступает, но назад дороги уже не было.

Анна, как оказалось, была искусным водителем: не каждая представительница прекрасного пола сумеет так лихо подрезать несколько упакованных Мерседесов, не сбавляя скорости. Чтобы не потерять ее из виду, таксисту приходилось пускать свою машину в занос, объезжая «медленно передвигающиеся» препятствия. В такие моменты Асакура прощался с жизнью, так как уже не был уверен в том, что доедет до пункта назначения Maserati живым.

Но все закончилось очень даже хорошо. Таксист оказался первоклассным дрифтером японской национальности. Йо во век не забудет лицо и имя молодого человека, с которым рассчитывался за проезд.

Фудживара Такуми из Токио.

Длинноволосый шатен на трясущихся ногах вышел из желтого автомобиля и устремил свой взгляд на высокоэтажное жилое здание в центре элитного района.

_«Значит, вот, где она живет» ._

Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере пронеслись в его голове со скоростью звука. Опомнился Йо, стоя в незнакомом районе, но перед знакомым небоскребом.

_«Как я здесь оказался?»-_недоумевал японец, глядя по сторонам.

Он сам того не осознавал, как ноги привели его к апартаментам Тао. Шатен пребывал в растерянности от происходящего. Ему, конечно, нужно было поговорить с Анной, но он не думал, что это произойдет при таких обстоятельствах.

_«В конце концов, другого шанса у меня может и не быть_,_»_-подумал он и направился ко входу в здание. _-«А если ее нет дома?-_Йо взглянул на наручные часы, которые показывали 15:00,-_если нам суждено поговорить, значит мы обязательно встретимся»._

С уверенностью молодой человек потянул на себя входную дверь и встретился с выходящей женщиной европейской наружности, которая держала ребенка на руках. Йо рефлекторно отошел в сторону, дав дорогу даме, и галантно придержал для нее дверь. Его взгляд невольно скользнул по маленькой белокурой девочке с выразительными золотыми глазами. И вдруг в сердце японца что-то кольнуло. Он еще некоторое время смотрел вслед удаляющимся фигурам, пока те не сели в машину и не скрылись от его взора полностью. Почему-то Асакуре подумалось, что, возможно, эта девочка была дочерью Анны и Рена, и от этой мысли ему стало так больно, будто ему в грудь воткнули длинный кинжал по самую рукоять. А ведь, если бы не те события четырехлетней давности, у него, возможно, тоже могли бы уже быть дети.

Шатен тяжело вздохнул и зашел внутрь здания. Узнать номер квартиры семьи Тао было несложно. Консьержка довольно быстро согласилась дать ему эту информацию после того, как он представился деловым партнером, принесшим какие-то очень важные документы, которые госпожа Тао случайно забыла накануне. Поблагодарив работницу и одарив ее своей коронной улыбкой, кареглазый мужчина направился к лифту.

**OooooO**

Анна была несказанно рада видеть свою маленькую девочку. Материнское сердце пело гимн счастья, когда Миссис Огильви, специально нанятая няня из Англии, принесла Ли Фэн к ее маме. Что-что, а дочь Анны была очаровательным ребенком. Унаследовав внешность своей матери, она все же сумела подобрать самое выразительное и обаятельное, что было у ее отца,-золотые глаза. В них Анна видела своего мужа, и ее сердце не переставало удивляться, как супруги способны воспроизвести на свет маленькое создание, которое смогло совместить в себе два абсолютно разных человека. В этом было что-то таинственное, возвышенное.

Проводя время со своей златоглазой принцессой, Тао снова почувствовала себя женщиной, не бизнес-леди, а настоящей женщиной—хранительницей домашнего очага.

Но уже около двух часов по полудни раздался телефонный звонок. То была Джун, которая слезно умоляла Анну разрешить ей взять Ли Фэн к себе еще на некоторое время.

-Я понимаю, что ты очень соскучилась по дочке, Анна, но прошу, пожалей мое истосковавшееся по сыну материнское сердце. Я знаю, что прошу многого, ведь малышка Фэн жила у меня со вчерашнего вечера, но умоляю, позволь ей остаться у меня хотя бы до завтра,-слезно просила зеленоглазая красавица.—После телефонного разговора с Дженном я просто вне себя от злости! Он посмел сказать, что нашему Шеню с ним так хорошо, что он почти не скучает по матери. Неслыханная дерзость!

Анна на это лишь мягко улыбнулась. Джун была хорошей матерью, но иногда ее любовь к своему чаду просто пугала. Время от времени блондинке становилось искренне жаль Дженна Ли оттого, что ему не было никакого доверия со стороны супруги.

-Хорошо, Джун, я отправлю Ли Фэн с Миссис Огильви к тебе через час,-спокойно ответила Анна на мольбы родственницы.

-Я так благодарна тебе, сестра!—воскликнула Тао Ли, отчего блондинке пришлось отнять телефон от уха, дабы не оглохнуть.

-Не стоит. Я тоже мать и знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Тогда, до встречи.

После разговора она начала собирать дочь в гости к тете. Конечно, Анне тоже хотелось провести время с Ли Фэн, но она просто не могла отказать Джун в такой значительной просьбе. Все-таки Тао Ли находилась здесь одна, вдалеке от семьи, а с ней, Анной, сейчас был рядом Рен.

Пока златовласая аристократка собирала дочь, она подумала, что еще успевает попасть на собрание. Пусть Рен и запретил ей сегодня там появляться, но его условием было присмотреть за их девочкой, а так как теперь этим будет заниматься его сестра, то, значит, и Анна не нарушит своего обещания.

Японка оделась в элегантный деловой костюм в черно-белых тонах и проводила до двери нянечку с дочерью на руках. На часах было 15:00, когда Тао осталась одна в квартире. Взяв свой кейс со столика в прихожей, женщина открыла входную дверь и обомлела от неожиданности.

В коридоре стоял высокий шатен с глазами горького шоколада. Он мягко улыбнулся удивленной блондинке и попросил уделить ему минуту для разговора. В голове красавицы пронеслась мысль о том, что было бы лучше отказать, но Тао устала жить в постоянном напряжении. Прошлое не отпускало ее, и, наконец, пришло время расставить все точки над «i».

Она открыла дверь пошире, тем самым приглашая незваного гостя войти. Молодые люди в глубоком молчании прошли в гостиную. Первой нарушила тишину Анна.

-Я не ожидала увидеть Вас здесь, господин Асакура. Чем могу быть Вам полезна?-по-деловому обратилась она на японском языке.

«_Ну, вот опять старая песня_,-подумал Йо,-_почему она ведет себя так отстраненно? А ведь мы были помолвлены»._

Молодой человек с грустью вздохнул.

-Анна, я пришел сюда не как представитель японских инвесторов, а как твой бывший жених.

Блондинка знала, что Йо скажет что-то в этом духе, но женщине хотелось оттянуть ту минуту, когда ей придется обратиться к Асакуре на «ты».

_«Совсем, как в те былые времена_,_»_-подумалось ей.

-Хорошо, так о чем же _ты_ хотел поговорить,-сухо спросила длинноволосая красавица.

Йо молча продолжал смотреть на нее, не моргая. От такого чрезмерного внимания вся кожа Анны покрылась невидимыми мурашками. Не дождавшись ответа с его стороны, блондинка произнесла:

-Если разговор не о делах, то нам не о чем говорить.

Асакура, словно проснулся, от ее недоброжелательного тона и отрицательно покачал головой.

-Ты ошибаешься, Анна, нам слишком о многом нужно поговорить, и, пока я не узнаю всю правду из твоих уст, я не сдвинусь с этого места,-твердым, как сталь, голосом заявил он.

Женщине не понравилось ощущение явного прессинга. Она почувствовала, что ей становится не по себе рядом с Асакурой.

«_Нужно как можно быстрее закончить этот неприятный разговор. У меня есть дела и поважнее,»-_пронеслось в голове японки.

-Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать причину, по которой я тогда исчезла?-с вызовом посмотрев на собеседника, поинтересовалась аристократка.

Помолчав немного, Йо ответил:

-Я долго думал над этим, когда ты ушла. Все пытался понять тебя, Анна. Ты жила хорошей, обеспеченной, беззаботной жизнью. У тебя было стабильное будущее,-лицо Асакуры внезапно омрачилось. В голосе появилась еле заметная дрожь.—Но чего-то тебе явно не хватало. Ты исчезла, не сказав ни слова, будто тебя поглотило время и пространство. Это было жестоко. Так страшно, как тогда, мне еще никогда не было.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний молодой человек сделал несколько шагов по направлению к блондинке. Та под действием его поступка застыла на месте не в силах пошевелиться. Ей вдруг вспомнилась та самая дождливая ночь в Фунбари, те отчаяние и боль, которые тогда испытывала, и еще что-то, чего она не могла сейчас понять. Это чувство было ново для нее.

А Асакура продолжал свой монолог:

-Дни тянулись чередой, но мне было безразлично. Друзья, личные обязанности отошли на задний план. Я пребывал в каком-то вакууме, мне абсолютно ничего не хотелось, кроме одного: моя душа просто жаждала встречи с тобой. Я пытался разыскивать тебя, Анна, но все попытки оказались тщетны. А когда позавчера я узнал о твоем замужестве с Тао, я просто не мог сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Анна, я прошу,…нет, не так,-Асакура нервно провел рукой по слегка растрепанным длинным волосам,-я требую объяснения от тебя,-заявил японец.

В его голосе прослушивалась явная обида и раздражение. Блондинка молча выслушала его речь. Немалое количество мыслей и неприятных воспоминания посетило ее за это время, но в одном она была точно уверена: больше она не намерена сдерживаться и готова рассказать своему бывшему жениху всю правду. Ее душа жаждала этого момента истины слишком долго, чтобы сейчас идти на попятную и пытаться замять конфликт.

-Я ушла от тебя тогда, не взяв с собой ничего, потому что, наконец, поняла, как ты ко мне относишься. Я любила тебя всем сердцем, ставила твои интересы превыше своих, а ты, Йо, не смог меня понять, посмеялся над моими чувствами. В таком подавленном состоянии мне было все равно, что со мной случится. Жизнь или смерть не играли для меня никакой роли. Но одно я точно знала наверняка: мне просто было невыносимо оставаться в твоем доме, жить с тобой под одной крышей и выйти за тебя замуж. В ту ночь было очень холодно, и шел проливной дождь, но мне было все равно. Мое сердце было разбито на миллионы кусочков, голова была пустая, а тело двигалось по инерции,-от воспоминания такого кошмара глаза Анны стали, словно стеклянные, в которых отразилась вся ее внутренняя боль и разочарование.

Йо смотрел на нее с ужасом и удивлением, так как не ожидал услышать такой печальный и душераздирающий ответ. Осознание вины стало накрывать шатена с головой, будто морская волна в штормовую погоду.

-Может быть, на следующий день мое тело нашла бы полиция и констатировала смерть от переохлаждения. Кто знает, что бы могло со мной случиться, если бы тогда мне не повстречался Рен,-при упоминание Тао голос Анны из холодного и отрешенного сделался более мягким и живым.—Он ехал к тебе домой забрать какие-то личные вещи, а по дороге повстречал меня. Я начала отбиваться от него, так как не хотела возвращаться в твой дом, но Тао применил парализующую технику и силой усадил меня в машину. Я просила не отвозить меня обратно и оставить меня в покое там, где он меня нашел, но он категорически отказался и повез нас, как я думала, обратно в Фунбари. Но Тао оказался не таким уж и бессердечным эгоистом, как я о нем думала. Вместо того, чтобы вернуть меня домой, он привез меня в свою квартиру и выделил комнату для гостей,-от воспоминаний в горле женщины пересохло и противно запершило. Она сделала паузу, чтобы сглотнуть.

Асакура за все время ее рассказа не проронил ни слова. Блондинка лишь украдкой бросила свой взгляд из-под густых длинных ресниц, с удивлением заметив, как лицо кареглазого шатена стало белее мела. Но, не смотря на это, Анна все же решила продолжить:

-На следующий день я хотела уйти, но Рен не позволил. Он насильно увез меня в Китай. Сначала я не понимала его мотивов, злилась и обижалась, вела себя некрасиво, а потом, по прошествии некоторого времени, я осознала истинную причину его поступков. Он просто хотел защитить меня от самой себя, и за это я ему очень благодарна, ведь в то время для меня было самым опасным—остаться наедине с собой,-с теплотой в голосе Анна закончила свой рассказ. –А теперь,-она подняла на Асакуру свои темные, как ночь, глаза,-после того, как ты узнал, что тебя интересовало, будь добр, ответь мне на один вопрос. Что ты обо мне думал на протяжении тех лет, пока мы жили вместе?—с любопытством спросила Тао.

Йо не мог отказать ей в просьбе после того, как она рассказала ему все начистоту. Подумав несколько секунд, длинноволосый шатен произнес:

-Ты всегда была горда и самолюбива. Человеческие слабости были для тебя не ведомы. Ты держалась особняком, словно Снежная Королева, и люди думали, что ты властная и бессердечная особа, которая не желает спуститься со своего царского трона и пренебрегает общаться с простыми смертными. Честно сказать, твое поведение задевало и меня, Анна,-молодой человек призадумался, словно подбирая нужные слова для того, чтобы охарактеризовать свои чувства. –Я ощущал себя неуютно рядом с тобой наедине, я постоянно терялся в догадках, о чем мы можем поговорить. Я практически ничего о тебе не знал: ни твоих любимых певцов, ни твоих увлечений. Ты была для меня просто закрытая книга, в которой была собрана вся мудрость мира, а ключик к ней был потерян. Анна, ты всегда была образованной и совершенной во всех отношениях, и могла поддержать даже самую сложную для моего понимания тему разговора. Люди не могли не восхищаться твоим блистательным интеллектом и изысканными манерами аристократической леди. О да, первое впечатление ты могла блестяще произвести!

Анна молча слушала Йо. Она не проронила ни слова за то время, пока японец изливал ей душу. Блондинке было интересно и в то же время неприятно слушать его искренние и сокровенные мысли. Молодая женщина догадывалась о том, что именно так он воспринимал ее все то время, пока они жили под одной крышей.

-Достаточно, можешь не продолжать. Мне все понятно.

От внезапности ее раздавшегося голоса Йо остановился на полуслове и вопросительно посмотрел на молодую особу. Выражение ее красивого лица было сосредоточенным и серьезным.

-Для меня не было сюрпризом узнать, что ты думаешь обо мне именно так,-спокойно произнесла японка. –Все то время, которое мы жили вместе, я догадывалась о твоем отношении ко мне. Но знаешь, что?—она сделала паузу и посмотрела прямо в его карие глаза своими темными бездонными,-все, что я делала, то, как я себя вела, та манера, с которой я держалась в обществе, то, как я относилась к тебе,-она снова сделала паузу, а потом медленно, четко выговаривая каждое слово, уверенно произнесла,- все это я делала ради тебя, Йо Асакура. Ради тебя одного, потому что я любила тебя, и только ты один был смыслом моей жизни.

Ее слова совершили в сердце молодого шатена настоящую революцию и перевернули все его устоявшиеся взгляды вверх дном. От такого шока у Йо отнялась речь. Смысл слов Анны потряс его до глубины души, но особенно его шокировало то, с каким чувством и блеском в глазах она открыла ему свою главную тайну.

Все время она жертвовала всем ради него: мнением окружающих, собственной совестью,-все ради того чтобы быть идеальным совершенством—невестой, будущей супругой наследника клана Асакура. Она, не жалея себя, сглаживала его собственные ошибки и недостатки. Этим Анна выражала к нему свою любовь и уважение.

От всей этой правды губы молодого человека, словно парализованные, отказывались шевелиться, но он сделал над собой неимоверные усилия и все же произнес:

-У тебя такое огромное сердце. Как жаль, что я понял это слишком поздно. Мне ужасно стыдно. Я был так слеп и не рассмотрел за этой напыщенной чопорностью истинную красоту твоей доброй и жертвенной души,-при этих словах, с чувством глубокого раскаяния и разочарования в самом себе, высокий японец встал перед ней—женщиной, которую полюбил всем сердцем и которую потерял по своей глупости и слепой эгоистичности,-на колени и с величайшим позором опустил голову. –Я понимаю, что уже слишком поздно просить у тебя прощения за всю ту боль, которую я причинил тебе. Если разобраться, у меня нет даже права сейчас говорить с тобой, Анна. Но все же, молю тебя, выслушай меня.

От его неожиданного поступка женщина даже не могла двинуться с места, ее ноги, словно мраморные, приросли к полу, а тело было натянуто, как струна. Еще ни разу в своей жизни она не видела Йо таким подавленным и сокрушенным. От этого зрелища ей стало невыносимо больно, настолько больно, что захотелось кричать. Но Тао крепко стиснула зубы. Ради него она не имела права на слабость, которая могла еще сильнее ранить Асакуру.

-Прости меня,-надрывным голосом прошептал Йо,-я бы все отдал, даже жизнь, ради твоего прощения,-он горько усмехнулся,-но вряд ли этим искупишь и толику того, что я совершил.

Женщина понимала, что уже давно простила Асакуру, но чувство горечи преследовало ее постоянно. Теперь же, когда он стоял у ее ног, униженный и подавленный, от этого душа Анны наполнилась невыразимой скорбью. Но не за себя и не за свои былые страдания, а за него, за его мучения.

Словно во сне, она опустилась на колени рядом с Асакурой и, прижавшись к нему, крепко обняла.

**OooooO**

Рен спешил домой после непредвиденной встречи с Треем. Тяжелый осадок после неприятного разговора до сих пор не покидал его. Было бессмысленно объяснять правду человеку, который не желал ничего слушать. Рен давно уже смирился с мыслью о том, что когда-нибудь этот момент настанет и ему придется выслушать много грязи в свой адрес. Но его расстроенное сердце согревала единственная мысль о том, что в то тяжелое для Анны время он принял правильное решение.

События двух последних дней не давали Тао покоя. Он не хотел оставлять Анну одну ни на минуту. Рен боялся за ее душевное состояние и не переставал волноваться за жену, которая осталась сегодня дома.

Бесшумно открыв дверь квартиры, он тихо прошел по персидскому ковру к гостиной, где предполагал найти свою супругу и дочь. Но, услышав голоса, китаец остановился. Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта, и ему хорошо было видно, что происходило внутри. Асакура стоял на коленях перед его женой и молил о прощении. Выслушав его, Анна, ни слова не сказав, опустилась рядом с Йо и бросилась ему на шею.

От увиденного Рен пошатнулся и непроизвольно сделал несколько шагов назад. В глазах молодого аристократа потемнело, кровь прилила к голове, и он в бешенстве готов был броситься в гостиную, но вдруг остановился. Он вспомнил их давний разговор с Анной, когда она просила его поддержать ее в трудную минуту, не дать сломаться и упасть в руки Асакуры. И теперь, после того, как Рен упустил свой шанс, нарушил данное им обещание, он просто не имел права врываться и закатывать сцену ревности. Тао был очень виноват перед Анной и единственное, что он мог для нее сейчас сделать, это дать ей выбор. А так, как она, похоже, уже сделала его в пользу Асакуры, то ему, Тао Рену, придется уйти со сцены.

При этих мыслях молодой китаец даже не заметил, как ноги вывели его на улицу, и, он уже долгое время, облокотившись о перила декоративного мостика, смотрел на зеркальное отражение небоскреба, в котором находилась их двухэтажная квартира. С чувством глубокой тоски мужчина набрал номер своего доверенного юриста и попросил подготовить все документы на развод. Рену было невыносимо слушать удивленный голос адвоката, и он закончил разговор всего несколькими конкретными фразами. После этой формальности, молодой глава клана Тао начал дожидаться своего бывшего друга и главного соперника в делах сердечных, придаваясь счастливым и одновременно горьким воспоминаниям своей недолгой семейной жизни.

**ОооооО**

Анна не знала, сколько времени они просидели в такой позе, но она понимала одно: им необходимо было поддержать друг друга. Йо первым аккуратно отстранился и посмотрел блондинке в лицо. Его грустные, словно у потерявшегося ребенка, глаза заставили сердце японки болезненно сжаться. Она поднесла свою хрупкую, слегка дрожащую руку к его щеке и, нежно погладив ее, произнесла:

-Я уже давно простила тебя, Йо. Не вини себя. Что было—то было.

Но он отрицательно замотал головой.

-Я чуть не стал причиной трагедии! Я обвинял тебя во всем перед людьми! Говорил им, что ты виновата в том, в какой унизительной ситуации я оказался!—надрывно воскликнул Асакура.

Услышав эти слова, Анна почувствовала, как ее сердце, будто сжали в тесках. Перед глазами пронеслась сцена разговора между Йо и Лайсергом. Боже, почему ей снова приходится это переживать?!

Приложив неимоверные усилия, чтобы подавить отголоски былой обиды, Анна нашла в себе силы ответить:

-Но ведь ничего плохого не случилось. Рен помог мне той ночью,-при воспоминании о муже глаза женщины наполнились невыразимой нежностью и засверкали, словно два черных бриллианта. Это не могло ускользнуть от внимательного и проницательного взгляда японца.

-Да, Рен… Я так благодарен ему,-с доброй улыбкой ответил Йо. –Мне нужно будет обязательно поговорить с ним и поблагодарить его за спасение самого дорогого для меня человека.

Услышав его последние слова, щек блондинки невольно коснулся мягкий румянец.

-Хоть для меня уже и все потеряно, но я все-таки скажу тебе о своих чувствах. Я больше не в силах лгать ни себе, ни кому-либо. Я люблю тебя, Анна, всем сердцем, всей душой,-он пытался выглядеть спокойным, но подрагивающий от эмоций голос указывал на то, что Йо делает над собой нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы продолжать.—Я искал твои следы по всей Японии. Сначала из-за того, что этого требовала моя семья. Но потом мне стало казаться, что я делаю это и ради себя тоже. Я узнал бы тебя везде по твоим глазам и дивной осанке,… но тебя нигде не было. Я чувствовал, что моя душа, словно раскалывается пополам. Та беспечная жизнь, которую я вел раньше, опостылела мне. Я все чаще и чаще начинал вспоминать те редкие моменты, когда мы оставались наедине и общались, но их было так мало. Как же я мог жить и не ценить те светлые минуты, когда ты была рядом со мной? Почему я понял, что ты значишь для меня, только, когда ты ушла? Твое имя все чаще и чаще стало слетать с моих уст. Об этом твердили все, а я даже и не замечал. Когда ты исчезла, я думал, что не вынесу утраты, хотя в то время все мои чувства заглушала сильная обида на тебя. Мы были оба виноваты, а, может, только я один не оценил тебя и не понял, что ты была для меня всем. Я не мог признаться никому постороннему, что тоскую по тебе, поэтому я старался держаться бодро на людях, и обвинял тебя во всех своих ошибках. Прости…-Йо тяжело вздохнул, потупив взгляд.—С годами разлука с тобой казалась хуже, чем голод и страшнее, чем пытка. По сути, я был наедине со своей болью и недопониманием. Любовь к тебе переполняла сердце, а пустота выжигала душу. Я постоянно твердил себе, что такое не могло со мной случиться. Я не знал, как мне найти выход из этой ситуации. Как бы сильно я не пытался бороться с этой пустотой, ничего не помогало. Иногда я просыпался в холодном поту, дрожал всем телом. Меня преследовало странное чувство, которое я не мог понять. Бессонница стала для меня моим верным спутником. Теперь-то я понимаю, что это было за чувство…-он остановился, словно пытаясь отдышаться от воспоминаний о прошлом.

Анна выждала небольшую паузу, дала ему время, чтобы Йо пришел немного в себя, а потом спросила полушепотом:

-И что это было?

Он медленно поднял взгляд на ее лицо. Женщина почувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей коже.

-Вина,-прозвучал короткий ответ.

Анна заглянула в его шоколадные глаза, полные боли и отчаяния. Сложно было узнать Йо в этом удрученном состоянии. В ее памяти он всегда был веселым и добродушным парнем, который заражал всех своим озорным смехом и был всегда готов прийти на помощь и обратить своих врагов в лучших друзей.

-Я пообещал самому себе,-твердо произнес Асакура,-что не будет у меня личной жизни, пока я не найду тебя. Но даже тогда, когда моя бабушка сообщила, что ты больше не моя невеста и мне нашли другую, я не смог с этим смириться. Они пригрозили лишить меня наследства и права возглавить клан, но на тот момент все это стало для меня абсолютно безразличным, пустыми формальностями. Я пошел против семьи, живя лишь надеждой, что когда-нибудь у меня появится шанс увидеть тебя снова. Несколько лет я не общался с родственниками. И вот всего пару месяцев назад они решили меня простить и послали представлять наше семейство на этом съезде. Парадокс, но из всех мест на планете, я встретил тебя именно здесь, в Корее.

От его душещипательного рассказа у Анны из глаз потекли слезы. Он бережно начал их втирать с ее бархатистой кожи.

-Я бы хотел жить с тобой как прежде, видеть тебя каждый день, создать с тобой настоящую семью,-все также искренне Асакура продолжал свой рассказ, не переставая смахивать слезинки с ее лица,-иметь от тебя детей...

Он изучающе посмотрел ей в глаза, в которых неожиданно для себя увидел тень страха.

-Я замужем, Йо. И я счастлива,-твердо сказала белокурая японка.—Я больше не принадлежу себе, и не могу строить таких иллюзий, как ты. Это нереально.

Перед глазами Анны всплыл образ мужа, на руках которого сидела их очаровательная малышка, и сердце женщины защемило от тоски.

Йо не заставил себя долго ждать с ответом.

-Я уже давно понял, что это невозможно, но сердце отказывается принять очевидное,-с грустью в голосе констатировал факт Асакура,-и мне просто придется заставить себя признать свое поражение и спуститься с небес на землю. Рен даже не подозревает, какой он счастливец. Он имеет все в этой жизни.

Анне было трудно уловить ход мыслей шатена. Он прыгал, как ей казалось, с пятое на десятое. Она лишь недоуменно хлопала длинными черными ресницами. Йо заметил ее замешательство и по-детски рассмеялся.

-Неужели ты до сих пор не поняла?—удивленно спросил кареглазый мужчина.

-Не поняла что?—немного раздраженно переспросила уязвленная аристократка. Она просто не выносила, когда ее держали за глупую блондинку, да еще и смеялись над ней.

-Что ты глубоко и самозабвенно влюблена в Тао,-с наигранным пафосом ответил добродушный японец.

Для Анны эта новость была, словно гром среди ясного неба.

-Я люблю Рена?—повторила она, призадумавшись. Ее чувства к Йо и чувства к Рену были абсолютно разными. С годами ее эмоции к Асакуре притупились, вернее, она их намеренно тушила. Но теперь, когда он был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки…хм-м-м… все равно, она ловила себя на мысли, что уже не чувствует того душевного подъема, того трепета, который был раньше. Сейчас все было по-другому. Анна была рада видеть Йо, как ни трудно ей пришлось это признать самой себе. Но сейчас Асакура пробуждал в ней что-то ностальгическое, неуловимое, то, по чему кусочек ее сердца тосковал все эти годы. Что же касалось Рена, она могла сравнить свои чувства с драгоценностью, которой она безумно дорожила и которую прятала от посторонних глаз в самом красивом ларце своего сердца.

-Я искренне рад за тебя, Анна. Ты смогла оправиться от того удара, который я тебе нанес, и твое разбитое истерзанное сердце снова смогло полюбить. Ты знаешь, я сохраню свою любовь к тебе и пронесу через всю жизнь. Она будет согревать меня и дарить прекрасные воспоминания. Не волнуйся, я никогда не встану на пути твоего брака. Я лишь прошу об одном,…давай останемся друзьями?

От его слов в душе белокурой женщины произошли колоссальные перестановки. Она по-новому посмотрела на их отношения с Йо. Да, именно друга ей и хотелось видеть в нем. Теперь Анна это наконец-то поняла. Сердце молодой красавицы наотрез отказывалось сжигать все мосты в их сложных отношениях. В самый раз для нее была бы их дружба, так как Асакура бесспорно для нее был, есть и будет по-своему дорог. Но теперь Тао осознала одну нехитрую истину, что сейчас она видит в нем не мужчину, с которым была готова связать свою судьбу, а доброго друга, которым она всегда будет дорожить.

И Анна кивнула в знак положительного ответа.

Выяснив отношения и тепло распрощавшись, молодые люди дали обещание друг другу, что когда-нибудь снова встретятся и пообщаются. Йо искренне пожелал ей и Рену счастья в браке и, мысленно простившись со своей первой любовью, покинул квартиру китайского бриллиантового магната.

**ОооооО**

И вот этот момент наступил. Финал драмы, которая тянулась долгие годы.

После—только занавес.

Китайский бизнесмен горько усмехнулся своему отражению в озере. Ему показалось, что он был смешон в своем неразделенном горе.

Асакуру долго ждать не пришлось, так как японец отличался зоркостью орла и железной логикой. На это Рен и рассчитывал, выбрав свою выгодную позицию у моста. Он прекрасно знал, что Йо увидит и узнает его даже по спине, так как между ними всегда существовала какая-то необъяснимая связь, похожая на радиоволну и приемник. Так же Асакура не был глупым человеком, и он отлично должен был понимать, что прогуливаясь рядом с чужой квартирой, можно было набрести и на хозяина.

Рен не спешил поворачиваться. Он, словно древний воин, выжидал момента, когда сможет посмотреть своему сопернику прямо в глаза и прочесть в них все его слабости. Лишать себя такого удовольствия было не в стиле Тао.

-Здравствуй, Рен. Давно не виделись,- тепло и по-дружески поздоровался Йо со спиной своего китайского товарища.

Рен замедленно, словно в фильме «Матрица», повернулся к улыбающемуся японцу. Все мускулы на лице аристократа были напряжены, и он встретил своего бывшего друга холодным, словно ледник, взглядом.

-Здравствуй, Йо,-низким голосом поприветствовал он в ответ.

Молодые люди вели безмолвную дуэль взглядов. Возникла затяжная немая пауза.

Им было, что сказать друг другу. Слишком много накопилось за все те годы. И именно осознание этого и мешало молодым людям преодолеть барьер. Никто не знал, с чего начать и чем закончить. В воздухе витал тяжелый запах обиды и раздражения. Рен чувствовал, как все его мышцы одеревенели от внутреннего напряжения. Все его существо восстало против хозяина. Разум отказывался подчиняться. Эмоции начинали брать верх. С каким же великим удовольствием он вкатал бы сейчас Йо в асфальт. Но мысль, что Анна расстроится и возненавидит его за это, останавливала и давала силы сдерживать бурлящий вулкан внутри. Бледно-желтые глаза смотрели прямо и с вызовом в спокойные карие.

«_Почему он так спокоен_?!»-кричал мысленно Рен.—«_Ведь он только что увел чужую жену! Неужели ему не хочется насладиться моим поражением, посмеяться надо мной, вести себя, как победитель? Неужели ему не хочется унизить меня, почувствовать вкус победы?» _

Тишину первым нарушил Тао.

-Я подготовлю документы, но не думай, что я делаю это ради тебя. Я делаю это ради нее,-низким, словно шепот, голосом произнес он.—Раз Анна выбрала тебя, значит так тому и быть.

В глазах шатена отразилось неодобрение. Он не понимал, к чему клонит Рен, но ему не нравилось, что он готов был сдаться без боя и подарить ему, Йо, Анну.

-Ты ее любишь?—серьезно спросил Асакура.

-Именно поэтому я и отпускаю ее,-странно было слышать такое заявление, сказанное без каких-либо эмоций.

Йо оценивающе окинул взглядом китайского миллиардера.

-И ты готов подарить мне ее? Просто так? Потому что это и есть твоя _настоящая_ любовь к ней?—с сарказмом в голосе поинтересовался японец.

-Тебе не понять,-с горечью усмехнулся Тао.

-Я большего от тебя ожидал, Рен,-с нескрываемым разочарованием выразился Асакура.

-Не перегибай палку, Йо, можешь нарваться,-в бледно-желтых глазах показался опасный блеск, словно на кончике лезвия самой острой катаны.

-А то что, Рен? Что ты мне сделаешь? Ты же играешь в благородство ради Анны, и забываешь о самом главном: спросить _**ее**_ мнение.

«_Нет, ну надо же_!"—в гулком раздражении подумал Тао.—«_Я тут готов пожертвовать всем ради их счастья, а этот наглый самоуверенный япошка вздумал поучать меня_!»

В ответ Рен скривился, словно человек, испытывающий ужасную боль, и сипло прохрипел:

-Уйти со сцены, дабы вас не терзала сове-…

Но закончить фразу ему так и не удалось, так как мощный хук справа парализовал китайца, который был на грани потери рассудка. Из разбитой губы молодого аристократа потекла тонкая насыщенно-алая струйка крови. Это зрелище являлось выразительным доказательством его позора и проигрыша. Казалось, сама судьба-злодейка сейчас смеялась над ним своим задорным смехом, хлопая в ладоши.

Но Рен был по жизни боец, и он не привык сдаваться без сражения. Сейчас Тао ощутил острую необходимость ответить Асакуре за все те горести, которые пали по его милости на голову молодого главы семейства. И темноволосый мужчина, недолго думая, нанес ответный удар, вложив в него весь свой колоссальный потенциал.

Асакура не растерялся. Он с легкостью блокировал мощную атаку слева, параллельно одарив своего противника серией не менее слабых ударов по торсу, отчего энергия удара отнесла Тао на несколько ярдов назад. Но Рен устоял на ногах, откашливаясь кровавыми брызгами. Китаец даже и не думал сдаваться. На его бледном лице отразилась гримаса садистского упоения. Казалось, та физическая боль, которую он сейчас пережил под действием кинетической энергии предала ему богатырских сил, и Тао еще с большим отчаянием ринулся в атаку.

Молодые люди, словно опьяненные духом сражения, бились в полную силу, не жалея себя. Этот немой поединок был, будто разговор двух мужчин, которым было что сказать друг другу. И немудрено, вся эта ситуация была стара, как мир: ведь они не были ни первыми, ни последними, кто готов был сойтись в честном бою и отдать жизнь за любимую женщину.

Кто знает, чем бы могло все это закончиться, если бы время и физиология человека не сыграла с нашими героями злую шутку. Обессиленные и изнеможенные они рухнули на холодный асфальт после доброго часа напряженного спарринга, распаленного застарелыми и невысказанными обидами. Молодые люди лежали всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, жадно глотая ртом свежий воздух.

-А ты, Рен, я вижу в хорошей физической форме,-покашливая, прохрипел Йо на пол-октавы ниже своего обычного мелодичного голоса.

-Не льсти мне, Асакура. Ты и сам, как я посмотрю, не на диване с попкорном в руках валялся все эти годы. Один твой удар мне в челюсть чего стоил,-огрызнулся Тао, разрабатывая оную.

-Но если бы ты не был упрямый, как осёл, и не отупел от ревности, то всего этого можно было бы избежать,-произнес Йо, словно судья с трибуны.

-Ха! Кого ты тут виноватым делаешь, Асакура?! Ведь сам все первым и начал! Признаюсь, с каким же упоением я бы тебя в асфальт вкатал,-с довольной ухмылкой сказал Тао, мысленно представляя эту сцену.

-Но ведь надо же было тебе должок отдать и пригласить твой здравый рассудок на место,-дружелюбно ответил японец с каменным выражением лица.

-Насчет долга это ты точно подметил,-сверкнув глазами, парировал китаец.

Йо лишь тяжело вздохнул, а затем, выдержав короткую паузу, задал вопрос «в лоб»:

-Где же наша дружба, Рен? Ведь ты же мне был роднее брата…

От такого наглого заявления Тао поперхнулся.

-Ты сам ее убил, Асакура,-с металлом в голосе ответил он.

-Да, я виноват. Этого я не отрицаю,-подавленно произнес шатен.—Но и ты несешь на своих плечах толику вины, Рен.

Глава славного китайского рода от такой клеветы забыл родной язык.

-Ты был просто обязан мне сообщить, и кто знает, может быть, эта драма не приняла бы таких масштабов и не растянулась бы на долгие годы.

-Тебе легко говорить. Ты не прошел через все те ужасы внезапной болезни Анны и ее безразличия к жизни после.

Нахлынувшие воспоминания были настолько яркими и правдоподобными, что Рен заскрежетал зубами от боли и злости и неожиданно для себя ощутил, что сжимает горло Асакуры стальной хваткой. Но больше всего молодого брюнета в этой ситуации поразило то, что японец лежит на спине со спокойным выражением сочувствия на лице, даже не пытаясь себя защитить, а он, Тао, словно обезумевший зверь, вершит свою кровожадную расправу. Осознав свой преступный поступок, Рен настолько опротивел сам себе, что рефлекторно отстранился и попятился назад, ползя по асфальту, не жалея дорогого материала своих эксклюзивных брюк. Янтарные глаза расширились от шока и осознания того, насколько низко он пал и к какой трагедии могла бы привести его потеря самоконтроля. Похолодевшие губы пробормотали:

-До чего ты меня довел, Асакура? Из жертвы я превратился в палача…

Немного откашлявшись, Йо спокойно, будто ничего не произошло, ответил:

-Нет, друг. В твоем поступке я не вижу ничего предосудительного, просто моя вина слишком велика, а твоя любовь к Анне слишком глубока. Только благодаря этой самой любви я все еще жив.

Рена словно парализовало. Он застыл в немом шоке. Все, что сейчас сказал Асакура, было истинной правдой, которую он, Тао, не решался произнести вслух. Анна—женщина, из-за которой у них вышел спор, являлась одновременно их счастьем и бедой. Парадокс, но в мире может быть много удивительного, чего умом не познать, и остается лишь только верить.

-Не называй меня другом,-уже спокойно произнес золотоглазый мужчина, проводя рукой по грязным, торчавшим в разные стороны после боя иссиня-черным волосам,-я умею легко приобретать псевдодрузей, но большинство из них заканчивают наши отношения в статусе моих недоброжелателей. А что касается Анны, ты верно сказал. Она поддерживает в нас желание жить, любить и быть любимыми. Хмм,..но ее сердце таит в себе любовь лишь к одному из нас,-подытожил Тао, как ему казалось, очевидное.

Йо, ни слова не говоря, встал с асфальта, отряхнулся, хотя это мало чем помогло, и взглянул на неподвижно сидящую фигуру молодого аристократа.

-Благодарю тебя, Рен,-с искренней улыбкой произнес шатен. От таких неожиданных слов китаец в недоумении поднял глаза на своего бывшего друга.—За то, что ты для нее сделал, за то, что был рядом и спасал ее все эти годы, за то, что любил ее и не требовал ничего взамен.

После этих слов японец с чувством глубокой и неиссякаемой благодарности и почтения низко поклонился своему другу и товарищу, пусть даже тот более и не считал себя оным.

-А теперь иди к ней,-серьезным тоном сказал шатен. В его словах читалось твердое намерение, только оставалось понять какое именно.

-А ты мне не указывай, что делать,-фыркнул золотоглазый брюнет.

-Она любит именно тебя, Рен. Только ты один волнуешь ее сердце. Мы лишь поговорили и выяснили отношения. Для нее я уже не тот, кем являлся раньше, но это только моя боль. Ее я заберу с собой.

-Что ты сейчас за бред несешь?—раздраженно буркнул Тао.—Анна тебе что, персонально сказала, что влюблена в меня? Она не говорила этого даже мне!

-Вижу, ты в своем репертуаре, Рен,-вздохнул японец,-я тут пытаюсь уничтожить твое упрямство и открыть тебе глаза на всю эту ситуацию,-немного повысив голос, продолжил он.

Теперь пришла очередь раздражаться Тао. Он встал с асфальта и подошел к Асакуре на расстоянии вытянутой руки и, жестко посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, спросил:

-О чем ты? Зачем ты кормишь меня сладкими речами? Я уже все осознал! Так прими же свою победу и радуйся!

Нотки отчаяния прослушивались в его низком голосе.

-Рен,-медленно начал шатен,-я и Анна теперь лишь только друзья. Я признал свое поражение, и мое сердце полностью готово отступить, так как мне довелось увидеть истинную силу твоих чувств к ней. Ты и только ты—тот человек, который нужен Анне. Она сильная женщина и о много молчит, но я ясно увидел ее чистую и безграничную любовь к тебе. Рен, ты для нее все, так не заставляй же ее ждать! Она отчаянно нуждается в тебе,-констатировав факты и подводя итог вышесказанного, закончил Йо.

Японец четко видел, как натянутая гримаса и холод в глазах его друга сменились спокойным выражением лица, а золотые глаза загорелись надеждой. Немного постояв и поразмыслив, разбитые губы китайца зашевелились.

-Я не собираюсь благодарить тебя, Асакура, за твое участие в наших семейных делах, -серьезно произнес брюнет,-но скажу одно, что теперь мы друг другу ничего не должны. Все долги уплачены.

-Согласен, теперь мы просто деловые партнеры и знакомые,-так же серьезно поддержал собеседника Йо.—Былую дружбу не вернуть,-с грустью заметил японец,-но я рад, что у нас осталось хоть что-то общее.

Рен тяжело вздохнул. Отчего-то в сердце больно защемило. Призадумавшись на секунду, он протянул свою руку Асакуре. Тот, удивившись такому жесту, все же принял рукопожатие от Тао. Китайский аристократ крепко пожал руку Йо и с тенью улыбки дружелюбно произнес:

-Но мы можем быть _хорошими_ знакомыми.

-Благодарю, Рен. Ты просто не представляешь, как много для меня это значит, - ответил растроганный до глубины души Асакура, глаза которого загорелись ярче звезд, и продолжил,—позволь мне отблагодарить тебя, Рен. У меня появилась идея, как скрыть следы нашего с тобой сегодняшнего конфликта от посторонних глаз. Ведь тебе с такими синяками на лице будет уместно еще какое-то время не появляться на публике. Это может повредить твоему имиджу или же наоборот—придать тебе популярности в СМИ.

Обсудив детали «гениальной идеи», молодые люди расстались. Каждый пошел по своему пути в приподнятом настроении. Ведь теперь не было повода для грусти. У них с сегодняшнего дня начиналась новая жизнь, в которой не было места обидам и ненависти.

**OooooO**

Долгое время Анна сидела в глубокой задумчивости. Ее душа была, словно не на месте. Женщина не могла понять, что за странное чувство тревоги мучает ее. Блондинка пришла в себя только тогда, когда почувствовала чье-то присутствие рядом с собой. Она повернула свою белокурую голову и увидела Тао. Он стоял у входа в гостиную. Выглядел он так, словно пережил какое-то стихийное бедствие. От его элегантного аккуратного вида почти ничего не осталось. Блондинка от удивления даже привстала с места, на котором сидела.

А Рен, словно ни в чем не бывало, прошел вглубь комнаты и остановился подле жены. Даже в этом перепачканном кровью пыльном разодранном костюме он продолжал излучать уверенность и достоинство аристократа. Мужчина молча наблюдал за реакцией своей суженной, удивление в глазах которой сменилось пониманием ситуации.

Анна протяжно выдохнула, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться, затем медленно подошла к мужу и сняла со своей тонкой шеи шелковый шарфик. Этим шарфиком она заботливо начала стирать кровь с лица Рена. Белоснежно-белая ткань окрасилась в ярко-алый цвет. Не вытерпев гнетущей тишины, японка произнесла:

-Рен, я знаю, ты отстаивал мои интересы, но неужели нельзя было просто поговорить?

Нескрываемое отчаяние прослушивалось в каждом ее слове. Брюнет лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Ему было горько видеть боль Анна, но оправдываться он не собирался, тем более, что он был рад повидаться с Йо и всыпать ему как следует. Его дух уже долгие годы находился на пределе, а сегодня выдалась такая замечательная возможность сбросить этот передел и вернуть долг Асакуре.

-Я это сделал не только ради тебя, дорогая, но и ради себя тоже. Слишком много накопилось,-спокойно ответил Тао.

Анна прекрасно знала, что Рен собирал негатив на Йо долгими годами, но женщине было просто невыносимо видеть разбитое, окровавленное лицо супруга. От этого ее душа изнывала от боли. Но самым главным являлось то, что она, Кайама Анна, и никто иной была причиной раздора между лучшими друзьями. Белокурая красавица почувствовала, как слезы раскаяния подступают к глазам, а нервный комок сдавливает горло.

-Но если бы я не встала между вами, то ваша дружба продолжалась бы и по сей день,-словно раненная птица в предсмертной агонии, выдохнула Анна.

Ее чувству вины и раскаянию в собственной слабости и бессилии не было предела. Она с позором отвернулась от мужа; ей было просто невыносимо видеть жестокие побои на его лице. Йо сказал, что она любит Рена, и Анна, наконец-то, осознала это сама, но разве влюбленная женщина довела бы до такого предела предмет своего обожания?

«_Нет,…конечно же нет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах любящее сердце не причинит боль дорогому человеку_».

Значит, она была недостойна этого высокого чувства.

«_Бессердечная эгоистка—вот, кем я являюсь на самом деле_,»-японка мысленно вынесла себе приговор.—«_Если бы я только могла исчезнут с лица земли и больше не причинять вред дорогим мне людям…»_

Рен был шокирован отчаянным заявлением своей супруги. Она слишком близко приняла к сердцу эту ситуацию. Молодой аристократ не на шутку испугался, когда увидел, как Анна, повернувшись к нему спиной, начала дрожать и тяжело дышать. Вмиг он схватил ее за хрупкие плечи и повернул к себе лицом. Из ее бездонных от внутренней горечи глаз жемчужными ручьями текли соленые слезы. Инстинктивно золотоглазый китаец подхватил жену на руки и побежал сломя голову в ванную комнату. Тао сметал все преграды на своем пути, включая и хлипкую дверь в душевую кабину, ручка которой сломалась от чересчур сильного нажатия на него. Но жгучего брюнета не волновала такая мелочь. Самое главное сейчас для него было привести в рассудок его драгоценную возлюбленную. Мужчина включил теплый душ и внес неконтролируемо дрожащую женщину внутрь душевой.

**OooooO**

«_Как тепло…я так хочу согреться. Мое тело…оно просто онемело от холода. Мне бы еще чуть-чуть этого тепла. Боже, как же мне холодно_!»

-Ты скоро согреешься, потерпи немного, любимая, я обещаю, тебе обязательно будет тепло.

«_Хм, голос. Я знаю этот голос. Он мне знаком, такой убаюкивающий и ласковый,…но отчего-то мое сердце начало болеть. Я не хочу этой боли. Я очень устала. Мои силы, они покидают меня. Я хочу спать, может быть во сне я обрету долгожданный покой_».

-Милая моя! Бесценная моя! Не покидай меня, я молю тебя, борись!

_«Больно, очень больно_!»-мысленно кричала женщина.

-Ты, как воздух нужна мне! Я не смогу без тебя жить, Анна! Вернись ко мне! Ко мне и нашей девочке!

«_Да что же это за голос! Он мешает мне уснуть. Почему мое сердце одновременно болит и трепещет, когда слышит его? Что это за странное чувство тоски и безумное желание услышать его снова? О, как же мне хочется увидеть этого человека, обнять его, прижаться к нему покрепче, стать с ним одним целым. Рен, как же я скучаю…Рен, где ты? Я хочу тебя видеть!_»-мысленно закричала блондинка из последних сил.

Внезапно яркий свет ослепил японку.

Шум воды, теплые струи на лице.

-Где я?—прошептала женщина, ее руки инстинктивно сжали что-то теплое и мокрое. Она сфокусировала зрение и заметила, что находится в душевой кабине. Ее мокрая голова покоилась на широком плече. Красавица попыталась пошевелиться, но сильные руки сжали ее еще крепче. В таком положении занемевшее тело блондинки начало диктовать протест, а память вернула хозяйку к суровой действительности. От осознания всего происходящего ей стало очень горько.

-Пусти меня, Рен,-сухо прошептала японка.

-Ты еще не совсем согрелась. Тебе рано выходить,-взволнованно отозвался брюнет.

-Я в порядке, отпусти,-уже с нотками раздражения произнесла женщина.

-А если я отвечу, что не хочу отпускать тебя, что готов носить тебя на руках всегда и везде, что готов целовать землю, по которой ты ходишь, что тогда?!—с нескрываемым упрямством и слегка сипловатым от эмоций голосом спросил Тао.

Его слова ударили Анну, будто хлыстом. Она, как дикая кошка, выпрыгнула из его крепких объятий и, прижавшись спиной к стене для баланса, лихорадочно горящими глазами воззрела на мужа.

-Я отвечу, что это перебор. Хватит того, что я разбила тебе жизнь!-отчаянно выкрикнула Анна.

-Дорогая, хватит себя терзать. Твое тело может не выдержать эмоционального напряжения. Еще чуть-чуть—и ты впадешь в кому, как тогда,- предостерегающе произнес аристократ.

-Меня оно не волнует,-категорично заявила японка и осеклась, будто раздумывая над чем-то. –Наконец-то, я поняла, что для меня главное и чего я боюсь,-подавленно продолжила она еле слышным голосом. Ее глаза увлажнились и заблестели, словно бриллианты, в которых отразились осколки израненного сердца нашей героини.

-Ты можешь быть со мной откровенна. Я всегда готов выслушать тебя и понять твои страхи. Ты не должна оставаться с ними наедине. Не стесняйся, открой мне свою душу, Анна. Ведь в горе или в радости, я всегда буду твоим мужем, твоей опорой и поддержкой,-закончив свою пламенную речь, Рен протянул свою мокрую руку в конец растерянной красавице. Секунду поколебавшись, она все-таки подала Тао свою правую руку. Пальцы супругов переплелись. Анна с уверенностью посмотрела в золотые глаза, и, заручившись поддержкой их обладателя, произнесла:

-Йо—важный человек в моей жизни, но ты являешься для меня всем. Ты—целая вселенная, Рен. Сначала я не понимала, что это за странное, щемящее мою грудь чувство. Теперь все встало на свои места, и я, наконец, осознала, что все это время этим чувством был страх, а не любовь к Йо. Страх, что он может разлучить меня с тобой. При этой страшной мысли я, словно умираю. Ты для меня стал всем в этом огромном и пустом мире. Когда ты рядом, я дышу, меня наполняет жизнь, но стоит тебе исчезнуть из моего хрупкого мирка, как я перестаю существовать. Рен, все эти годы ты был рядом со мной, и я сама того не заметила, как влюбилась в тебя. Это произошло постепенно и безболезненно. Раньше я убеждала себя, твердила, что должна научиться любить Тао Рена, но сердцу не прикажешь и ничему не научишь. Оно само тебя выбрало,-смущаясь, объясняла белокурая японка.

Губы молодого мужчины приоткрылись, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но Анна запечатала их своим длинным указательным пальцем.

-Не говори пока ничего, выслушай меня до конца,-она с мольбой посмотрела мужу в глаза.

Рен не смог устоять перед такой редкой красотой и остался нем.

-Милый мой, поверь, я не собираюсь становиться особенной ни для кого другого. Мое сердце всегда будет принадлежать только тебе одному,- с жаром и искренностью в душе Анна продолжила свое признание.—Твое постоянство, твоя забота, твой самоконтроль, твоя сдержанность—все эти качества помогли мне исцелиться от ран прошлого и зародили во мне чувство самое сильное и прекрасное на свете. Ты, наверное, подумал, что я могу спутать его с благодарностью?—мягко спросила блондинка.—После разговора с Йо я, наконец, поняла, что уже давно люблю тебя, Рен.

При упоминании этого значимого слова щеки женщины окрасились нежным румянцем, а сердце гулко застучало в груди. От нахлынувших эмоций в глазах брюнета появился туман, а голова закружилась, словно хмельная.

На заднем плане слышался шум воды, а теплые струи смывали с влюбленных следы былой гречи, разочарования, недосказанности и страха.

-Ты никогда не позволял себе забыться со мной,-с укоризной заметила Анна, блеснув на мужа черными очами,-ты ставил мои интересы и чувства превыше своих. Ты жертвовал всем ради меня, этому доказательство твои смиренные поцелуи и объятия. Для тебя являлось главным то, чтобы _я_ была довольна. Но так больше продолжаться не может. Теперь, Рен, давай пообещаем друг другу делить наши обязанности пополам и любить в полную силу наших чувств. Теперь нет больше главных; мы равны друг перед другом, мы—две половинки одного целого,-закончив свое чистосердечное признание, Анна, не дожидаясь ответа, с трепетом прильнула к его губам и поцеловала своего горячо любимого супруга со всем пылом своего молодого женского сердца.

«_Не устану тебя я целовать,  
И в любви своей к тебе я не устану.  
Лишь ты один был все время рядом,  
И лишь одному тебе дано меня понять_,»-пронеслись строки из стихотворения в голове блондинки, пока ее тело растворялось в крепких и бесконечно ласковых объятиях мужа.

Теперь золотоволосая красавица не стеснялась, не боялась и не сомневалась проявлять свои чувства. Это больше не было для нее чем-то позорным и предосудительным, ведь, когда влюблен, человек не боится показаться глупым и легкомысленным.

**OooooO**

-Нежность моя,-начал Рен, лежа на широкой двуспальной кровати, встретившись взглядом с томными глазами жены, золотые локоны которой разметались по белоснежной подушке,-мне бы хотелось иметь от тебя еще одного ребенка,-с откровенностью признался бриллиантовый магнат.

Анна заглянула в его зеркала души ярко-оранжевого цвета и многозначительно улыбнулась.

-Почему бы и нет?—протяжно, словно на распев, ответила она.

От радости он осыпал ее дождем легких, как перышко, бесконечно нежных поцелуев.

-Я не против родить тебе наследника,-сладким, как мед, голосом прошептала женщина в коротких перерывах, пока ее губы были свободны. Она плотнее прижалась к широкой мужественной груди Тао и с хитрой улыбкой произнесла,-может быть, сегодня нам удастся зародить новую жизнь.

Анне вспомнилось, как Рен заботился о ней во время первой беременности, как он баловал и опекал ее. Ей снова захотелось почувствовать себя в роли капризной принцессы.

А Тао, опьяненный радостью и любовью, по-мальчишески рассмеялся и, не выходя из романтического настроения, с горячностью, присущей его азиатской натуре, прильнул к шелковым устам своей супруги. Ведь нет большего счастья, чем минута сладостного обладания той, с чьим образом в мыслях он засыпал каждую ночь.

-Я полностью настроен на тебя, на малейшее колебание твоих эмоций и настроения, дорогая,-промурлыкал он ей на самое ушко, затем, хитро прищурившись, добавил,-уже завтра мы можем покинуть Корею. Я запланировал для нас грандиозный отдых. Ты слишком бледна, любовь моя, тебе просто необходим свежий морской воздух и ласковое солнышко. Плюс, я отложил все свои дела на целый месяц и теперь нахожусь в твоей власти круглосуточно,-при этих словах Рен приподнял голову с ее обнаженного плеча и лучезарно улыбнулся.

Было видно даже невооруженным глазом, как он, будто искрится от счастья.

-Только ты, я и наша Ли Фэн,-бархатистым голосом сказал брюнет, играя с прядью белокурых волос своей обожаемой и неповторимой женщины.

-И когда это ты успел отложить все _наши_ дела?—тонкая бровь элегантно изогнулась от удивления.

-Асакура взял половину моих забот на себя, а с другой половиной я разберусь по телефону, пока мы будем лететь в Грецию завтра,-сказав это, китаец весело подмигнул обескураженной блондинке. –Наконец-то, наша семья будет вместе и нам больше не придется расставаться.

Анна поддержала бриллиантовую идею мужа, ответив на его предложение долгим чувственным поцелуем. Ведь для нее не было ничего дороже на целом свете, чем ее бесценная дочка и горячо любимый супруг.

**OooooO**

Длинноволосый шатен поднялся на трибуну, с теплой улыбкой поприветствовав всех присутствующих членов съезда, и спокойным тоном сделал заявление следующего содержания:

-Дамы и господа, или, как говорится у нас в Японии, минна-сан, господина и госпожи Тао не будет на закрытии, так как случилось непредвиденное. Здоровье господин Тао находилось под угрозой, но теперь все обошлось. Врач прописал ему полный покой, а госпожа Тао как заботливая и любящая супруга осталась ухаживать за недомогающим мужем. Они от всего сердца просили извинить их и не расстраиваться, а продолжать наслаждаться вечером и радоваться плодами общих усилий.

После этого внезапного объявления люди еще долго подходили к Йо и просили передать свои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления для господина Тао. Подошел и Трей, но не для того, чтобы исполнить протокол, которого требовал этикет, а для того, дабы поинтересоваться у своего друга, сколько ему еще, закаленному сибирскими холодами парню, терпеть этот, мягко говоря, Ташкент нежностей и соплей. Так и растаять недолго, словно снеговик, под палящими лучами солнца пустыни Сахара.

Йо в ответ на его тирады лишь пожал плечами и произнес со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен:

-Вчера, друг мой, я умер и снова ожил.

На это заявление айну отреагировал неоднозначно. Он, словно мраморная плита, опустился на близстоящий стул и в тотальном шоке посмотрел на друга. Асакура и глазом не моргнул, будто и не заметил реакцию Трея, а спокойно продолжил:

-Я, наконец, отпустил тень прошлого и навсегда простился со своей первой и настоящей любовью. Теперь я полностью готов начать жизнь с нового листа,-подытожил шатен с легким налетом грусти в голосе и искренне улыбающимися глазами, в которых горели искорки надежды и предвкушения чего-то нового, которое должно было вот-вот войти в его мир.

Рейсер был потрясен до глубины души переменами, произошедшими с его близким другом. Айну радовался, как ребенок, но он так же понимал, что перед ним сейчас стоял новый Йо Асакура, которого он еще не узнал и не принял до конца, но которого ему предстояло женить…

«_Да какая вообще разница: узнаю я его или нет_,-подумал синеволосый публицист,-_главное, что суть одна. Это всегда неизменная часть в человеке, а к причудам характера можно и привыкнуть_».

-Сындынгуль-мандынгуль, друг мой!—встав со стула и хлопнув товарища по плечу, отчего тот чуть не взвыл от боли, гордо заявил писатель с широченной улыбкой на лице.—Со-цо! Этим словам научил меня мой здешний корейский фанклуб. И значит это нехитрое выражение всего ничего, а то, что ты, Йо, друг мой ненаглядный, сменил парадигму, то бишь, оставил горькое прошлое и захотел жить в светлом будущем!

При этих словах синеволосый парень подмигнул старинному другу своим коронным подмигом аля «какая бы неприятность не подвернулась под ноги, мы ее без труда перешагнем и пойдем дальше».

-Кстати, Йо, а чего это ты так скривился, когда я тебе руку на плечо положил?

Асакура лишь с иронией заметил, решив скрыть подробности его встречи с Ренам от дорогого друга:

-Шел в темноте и обо что-то ударился. Не обращай внимания.

-Опасная у них страна, свет выключают, когда не ждешь. Надо домой ехать,-покачал головой великий в узких кругах писатель.

-Да…ты, как всегда, прав, друг мой…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Эпилог**_

**21 год спустя…**

-Господин, это отличный выбор! Она прослужит Вам долгие годы!—с улыбкой на 10000 йен сказал мужчина средних лет, на голове которого красовалась кожаная бандана красного цвета.

Высокий юноша с выразительными темными, как смоль, глазами и иссиня-черными волосами, словно воронье крыло, одобрительно смотрел на предмет в своих руках.

-Отлично. Я беру ее. Подберите для нее самый лучший футляр.

Продавец уже был готов с радостью исполнить желание столь богатого покупателя, когда входная дверь магазина открылась, и на пороге показался парень высокого роста с каштановыми до плеч волосами и темно-карими глазами.

Если первый юноша был одет в модный деловой костюм цвета оливы, то второй походил больше на рок-звезду: черные кожаные штаны, белая рубашка с несколькими расстегнутыми пуговицами, из-под которой виднелась черная майка с низким V-образным вырезом. Обут парень был в туфли со скошенным каблуком. Единственное, что выделялось из общего вида сего незнакомца, были большие красные наушники, свисавшие с его шеи.

-Стойте! Это моя гитара!

На эти слова темноглазый брюнет обернулся и спокойно посмотрел на того, кто посягнул на _его_ покупку.

-У Вас имеются документы на нее?—ровным бархатистым голосом спросил юноша, не скрывая свой китайский акцент.

Парень с наушниками моргнул пару раз в ответ.

-Нет, но я вчера играл на ней и сегодня пришел ее купить.

Тень ухмылки коснулась правильных губ статного брюнета.

-И как звук?

-О-о-о!—не выдержал шатен, желая рассказать о впечатлениях.—Словами не передать! Это лучшая авторская работа, которую я когда-либо видел!

При этих словах юноша в светло-зеленом костюме снова повернулся к продавцу и с самодовольным видом произнес, кладя золотую пластиковую карточку на прилавок:

-Беру однозначно.

-Эй!

Продавец с беспокойством и озадаченностью смотрел на то, как двое молодых людей сверлили друг друга глазами.

Оникс против горького шоколада.

-Простите, но этот господин пришел сегодня первым, поэтому по закону я обязан продать гитару ему.

Услышав ответ продавца, шатен кисло улыбнулся и немного опустил голову.

-Эх, ладно! Уверен, ты будешь доволен покупкой.

Сказав это, он повернулся и вышел из магазина.

-У Вас больше нет подобных гитар?

Этот вопрос со стороны темноглазого юноши немного озадачил мужчину.

-Нет, господин, эта гитара авторской работы в единственном экземпляре. Кроме того, при ее покупке Вы получаете билет на концерт мастера Цао Вуфея, который и создал этот инструмент.

ОооооО

Он был рад, что смог отстоять свой интерес и купить именно то, что так давно искал. Но кто бы мог подумать, что гитару своей мечты ему удастся найти в музыкальном магазине Токио? Все-таки хорошо, что отец решил взять его с собой в эту командировку.

Идя по парку с кожаным футляром в виде кейса в руке, молодой брюнет заметил того самого парня с наушниками, который около часа назад пытался отобрать его мечту.

Шатен выглядел расстроенным. Его темно-карие глаза были устремлены на горизонт, где водная гладь касалась небес. Парень стоял, облокотившись о перила заборчика и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг.

-Мне жаль, что так вышло.

На эти слова японец повернул голову и кинул взор на человека, который прервал ход его грустных мыслей. На него смотрели два темных, как уголь, глаза.

Парень слабо улыбнулся и перевел свой взгляд снова на горизонт.

-Да, ладно. Забей. Я хотел убить одним камнем двух зайцев, а получилось, что и гитару прошляпил, и последний шанс попасть на концерт Цао Вуфея потерял. Не знаю, чему расстраиваться больше? Ну, ничего, как-нибудь переживу. А тебе бы лучше хорошо заботиться о ней, понял?

Странно, но в тоне шатена не было и доли обиды, скорее доброта и личная печаль.

-Держи, он мне не нужен. Я все равно завтра улетаю.

На протянутой руке счастливого обладателя гитары карие глаза увидели заветный билет.

-Но…но ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь?—воскликнул удивленный паренек.—Этот гениальный человек дает концерты раз в 10 лет. В первый и последний раз я был там, когда мне было 8 лет.

Брюнет усмехнулся.

- Хм, если я захочу послушать его игру, я могу пригласить этого Цао Вуфея к нам в поместье на Новый год. Но мне это не интересно, так как я уже знаком с его творчеством. Я тоже был на том концерте. Мне было тогда 10.

Парень в белой рубашке аккуратно взял билет из рук собеседника и уставился на небольшой кусочек бумаги, словно он представлял собой какую-то ценность в мире антиквариата.

-10 лет назад, в концертном зале Сингапура….

-Да, родители взяли нас с сестрой на тот вечер…

Оба посмотрели друг другу в лицо с изумлением. Затем на губах шатена заиграла добрая и приятная улыбка.

-Надо же…возможно мы уже встречались. Как тесен мир.

Лица молодого человека с иссиня-черными волосами тоже коснулась легкая улыбка. В груди появилось ощущение, будто эта сегодняшняя встреча не была случайностью. В следующий момент он увидел перед собой протянутую руку.

-Меня зовут Асакура Акио. Приятно познакомиться!

Темные глаза несколько секунд смотрели на доброжелательное выражение лица парня.

-Тао Энлэй. Рад встрече.

И после этих слов их руки сомкнулись в дружеском рукопожатии.

-Так ты китаец! А я-то думал, откуда у японца такой мягкий акцент! Хотя мне действительно казалось, что ты японец,-затараторил Акио.—Если у тебя есть свободных полчаса, пошли, выпьем по молочному коктейлю. Надо отметить нашу встречу! Я угощаю.

При слове «молочный» глаза Тао заблестели в предвкушении любимого лакомства, но он тщательно скрыл свой восторг под маской снисходительности.

-Только полчаса. В 15:00 мне нужно быть в бизнес-центре.

-Успеем! Пошли!

И двое молодых людей направились вглубь парка. В глазах обоих горел особый огонек, словно они наши то, чего им так не хватало в жизни.

Кто знает, может, это и есть начало той крепкой дружбы, которую знали их отцы, и которую смогли пронести и сохранить, даже не смотря на столь сложные жизненные обстоятельства.

_**Конец**_

_**A**__**/**__**N**__** Дорогие читатели, вот и наступил конец этой истории. От всего сердца благодарим вас за то, что вы были с нами все эти годы, подбадривали, когда нам не хватало вдохновения, оставались преданными читателями, несмотря на столь долгий отрезок времени, пока писался этот фанфик. 9 лет—не малый срок. Многие из вас успели окончить школу и поступить в ВУЗ. Поверьте, то же самое произошло и с нами ^.^ Еще раз благодарим всех, кто верил в нас и ждал окончания «Я научусь тебя любить» так же, как и мы.**_

_**Домо аригато, минна-сан!**_

_**Надеемся увидеть ваши отзывы.**_

_**Всегда ваши,**_

_**Kit2000andAnna**_

_**24.08.2010**_


End file.
